Cure Narrative
by YuriCherie
Summary: Pretty Cure all stars! I'll write one-shots of all the things I imagine would happen in their world, look forward to it! (You can totally read chap 1&2 for background info and skip till chapter 16 cuz the first 15 ones are bad, they're written quite some time ago) Rated K just in case if there will be bad language. Sorry, but I don't think I would upload very often... :(
1. Chapter 1: (Villain) Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: Hi, readers! There is no main season in this fanfiction, I decided to write a whole lot of one-shots about precures, hope you enjoy! *My apologies, I don't think I would upload chapters regularly, I may not write very often. If you have any suggestions or opinions, feel free to review, thanks a bunch! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Precure.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Truth or Dare**

 **Seasons: FWPCMH, FWPCSS, FPC, HPC, DDPC**

 **Main Characters: some reformed villains of these seasons**

 **Pairings: a lot**

 **Summary: Former villains having fun is a great change**

* * *

 **Bold: emphaize**

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

Michiru Kiryuu: So, what are we…

Kaoru Kiryuu: …doing here today?

The former enemies of the Pretty Cures had gathered in a conference room, well, sort of conference room, in Labyrinth. Since the fall of Moebius, Westar and Soular had become the highest administrators of the People Republic of Labyrinth.

And because they are in charge, they welcomed all the villains that were not bad anymore to stay in Labyrinth, since they had no other place to call a home.

Kiriya: That's right, why are we gathered here today? Soular-san?

Everyone looked at Soular since he's always the one in charge.

Soular: Don't look at me, this is Westar's idea, I know nothing.

Westar: I was just thinking, the Cures always 'hang out', so I thought we should do it sometimes too. (Grin)

Ira: Tch! That's all? Boring!

Westar: (ignored Ira) There is a fun game in the world where the Pretty Cures live in, Eas, I mean, Setsuna taught me. It'a called Truth or Dare. First, you find a thing that can randomly pick one of us, I'll use this pen here.

Ira: Ooh, I'm curious, then what?

Westar: Then I'll spin it and see who it stops on… there! Olivier! So you should choose 'truth' or 'dare'. If you choose 'truth', we get ask you a question and you must answer it honestly. If you choose 'dare', you must do as we command.

Olivier: Jeez! Why me?! Well, whatever, I'll go with 'truth'

Westar: (smirk) Then, one of us get to ask a question, I'll demonstrate: What is your relationship with Tsubomi-chan?

Baron Salamander: Hahaha! Loup-Garou, you're beet red; that was a good one, Westar-kun.

Olivier: I ABSOLUTELY AM NOT BLUSHING! Well… Tsubomi is a good friend, she always listens when I have things to say. She is a bit pesky and annoying sometimes but she always cares for me. She's like an older sister to me.

Baron: Are you being honest?

Olivier: Father, would you please SHUT UP! (Blush)

He subconsciously pulled up the new scarf that apparently the Baron bought him. It seemed that Baron was being a good father.

Westar: Okay, take it easy, we got it. Now for the next round… oh! Ira!

Ira: (blush) No, I ain't gonna answer any question like that.

Michiru: Ira-kun, that's unfair, you said you were curious, you cannot back out now…

Kaoru: … or are you afraid that you cannot follow the rules absolutely?

Ira: UGH! Fine! Fire away!

Westar: Alright, how's you and Rikka-chan going?

Ira: E…eh? What do you mean?

Kiriya: Good grief, we all know you and Rikka-san(make an "obviously!" gesture)... (sigh) be honest for once.

Ira: WHAT'S THAT SIGH FOR?! Don't speak like you are superior to me, we are of the same age you know!

Soular: Kiriya-kun is a little more mature though…

Ira: SHUT UP! Well, for the sake of the game… I sometimes go over to her house for dinner, don't even think about it! Just for dinner! And sometimes I **hang out** with her in libraries or bookshops or watch her karuta contests. That's all.

Baron: (smirk) Do you mean you **date** her in libraries or bookstops?

Ira: Yeah right! Whatever!

Kiriya: (smirk) Ira-kun, you're blushing.

Westar: Okay now, next, we have… Kiriya!

Kiriya: Eh…

Ira: Who's blushing now?

Kiriya: Ahem! Please go on ahead with the question.

Westar: Ok then, have…

Michiru: How many times have you dated Honoka-san?

Kaoru: How do you feel about her?

Olivier: Why do you love Honoka-san?

Westar: I was going to ask if you had kissed her and how many times.

Kiriya: Why do I get so many questions?

Ira: (smirking really hard)Heh! You don't have the guts to answer them all?

Kiriya: I did not say that. Well firstly, Michiru-san, would you count the number of your dates? Secondly, obviously I love Honoka, you all know that. Thirdly, then can you explain why you blush every time you hear the word 'Tsubomi'? Lastly, for your information, yes, I had kissed her but again, why would I count?

Once again, Olivier buried his face into his scarf.

Baron: Wow! That a clever way to answer paparazzi.

Ira: I'm at a loss of word here…

Kiriya: Thank you.

Westar: Alright, next one, it's pointing to… eh! Me?! Let's do a re-spin.

Kiriya+Ira+Olivier: THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Westar: But I'm the host!

Olivier: It has nothing to do with this!

Michiru+Kaoru: he-heh, you guys are of the same age, mentally.

Westar: Ugh! Whatever, fire away!

Olivier: How often do you and Setsuna-san date?

Kiriya: Do you kiss her often? (Softer voice) This is you retribution.

Ira: When's the wedding going to be?

Soular: Haha! They've got you in a fix.

Baron: (sigh) Adolescence…

Michiru and Kaoru was giggling uncontrollably.

Westar: Argh! Why does it turn out like this?!

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion or not?

**Author's note: If you haven't watch Heartcatch Pretty Cure episode 33, then you may not understand what's happening, I would suggest you watch it first.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Title: Reunion or Not?**

 **Season: Heartcatch**

 **Main Characters: Yuri T.**

 **Summary: Every adult is a big child after all**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _Italic: thoughts_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

 ***Ibara means roses or thorns in Japanese.**

 ***onee-chan means big sister in Japanese.**

* * *

She stood before the Great Heart Tree, it had grown quite well in the past year. She just felt like coming here today, she'd like to see her deceased partner, Cologne.

Yuri: Cologne, can you hear me? I…I'd like to talk.

A year had past since the Heartcatch cures defeated Dune, the Heart Tree was still in growth, but it was growing at a high rate. Yuri felt quite relieved, for one, everyone's heart flowers had regained their protection; two, she might, just **might** be able to see him again. But…

 _Maybe he's not here anymore, after all, the Heart Tree had been destroyed,_ she thought, _Even if we defeated Dune, the perished cannot return, that's just how it should be, I must not be sad…_

She tried to comfort herself but she just couldn't hold back her tears.

…: Even though you are already an adult, you're still such a crybaby, aren't you?

Yuri turned around and saw the familiar figure of her late fairy partner.

Yuri: Cologne! (Smile) Long time no see!

She dried her tears but another wave of tears fell from her eyes, it was a mini river of happiness.

Cologne: Hey, crying and smiling at the same time looks weird on you, don't cry. Oh! You said you want to talk, about what? Don't tell me, it's about Professor Sabaka and Dark Precure?

Yuri: H...How can you tell?

The fairy pointed at the Tree behind him, there stood a tall man.

Yuri: FATHER!

She wanted throw herself at her father but immediately reminded herself that he was just a spirit, he was killed by Dune a year ago after all.

 _Though she is a full-grown 18-year-old adult now, she is still a child after all, just a bit taller,_ Cologne thought to himself and smiled.

Yuri: I…I don't know where to start…

Prof. Tsukikage: Shush. I am nothing more than a soul now, you know how it happened. I am truly sorry, Yuri, I have caused all of you to suffer. My disappearance became a burden for you and your mother, the four of you had to fight as Precure because of me who created the three generals, the Heart Tree's destruction was again my fault, I am so sorry for making all five of your lives more difficult than normal.

Yuri: I don't mind that anymore, and I am 100% sure that everyone else doesn't either; not to mention all of that have passed already, should we not look into the future rather than dwell on the past? Speaking of which, where is Dark Precure?

Prof. Tsukikage: (towards the tree) Right, shouldn't you come out already?

The teal haired girl came out from behind the tree. Her black wing was gone, she was wearing a black long dress similar to Yuri's during her transformation, which made her seemed totally harmless.

There was a long silence, after all, it'd be hard to accept that your destined enemy is your sibling.

Dark Precure: Um… At that time, I'm sorry for saying those things, they have hurt you… haven't they?(refer to episode 47)

Yuri: It's alright, I understand.

Yuri went forth and wanted to hug her, but once again reminded herself that her non-biological little sister is now a spirit.

Yuri: (sigh)Right, you all are spirits, you don't have a body…

Dark Precure: Actually, that not quite true…

Yuri: What?

Prof. Tsukikage: That's right, for some strange reasons, she has a body. I guess you can call that a miracle or something like that. So, she has a body and lost her power completely now, she technically **is** a human. I think she should go live with you and your mother.

Yuri: I don't really mind a little sister at home, but what can I tell mother?

Prof. Tsukikage: The truth. Our family may not be a normal one from the start, even if we don't want to get her involved, we may already have… Perhaps that's not up to us to decide. Now, all we need is a name for your sister.

Yuri: Ibara.

Dark Precure: Eh?

Yuri: Ibara, as in roses or thorns, reminding us that below beautiful roses are sharp thorns, everything have pros and cons, everyone has a shadow, but at the same time, everyone has a light. We all have to discover that light inside of us and one day, for sure a brighter self will be born.

Prof. Tsukikage: Well said. Any objections, Ibara?

Dark Precure: No objections… onee-chan… (blush)

Both Yuri and her father was shocked for a moment but a smile immediately covered their shocked expression.

 _I am so happy for you,_ thought Cologne, _all three of you. Oh right!_

He produced a purple heart-shaped screen and looked at Ibara through it. _As I thought, a heart flower was born just now. Black roses, in flower language: end. Not really a great meaning, huh? But because there was an end, there is a rebirth!_


	3. Chapter 3: Long Live Halloween NOOOO!

**Chapter 3**

 **Title: Long Live Halloween… wait, NOOOO!**

 **Season: Yes Precure 5 Gogo, Go Princess Precure**

 **Main Character: Rin N. Minami K.**

 **Summary: Halloween is scary and they can't do anything about that.**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

Rin: (sigh) I really hate this festival, why was there such a fest to begin with?

Minami: This is the one festival that I am too scared to know its history(sigh), come to think of it, why are the girls not here yet?

Rin: Knowing Nozomi, she probably ran into some troubles and took the others with her…AHHHH! FRANKENSTEIN!

Minami: Wha… AHHH!

"Standing" before them was a body-sized Frankenstein-like balloon but they both got startled by it.

Passerby: Calm down girls, it's just a balloon, you overreacted.

Rin: Phew! Sorry… but that sure is a realistic balloon. It's so good to have a friend who's so similar to you.

Minami: Indeed.

…: Trick or Treat!

Rin+Minami: AHHHH!

A man's face with fangs and pale skin suddenly appeared upside down in front of them both.

* * *

The man: Oh come on! Is my makeup that scary? Though scary is the whole purpose behind it, I still think it's beautiful, and I don't see why you'd scream like I'm going to kill you.

Minami: (blink) phew! Shut! You almost scared me to death. I did not know you were up to Halloween activities, oh, here's your sweets.

Rin: (whisper to Minami) I think his usual makeup is scary enough already though. (Minami sweat-dropped)

Shut: Thank you. This is the most exciting festival Twil… ahem! Towa has told me about it, I can scare people **and** get candies.

Rin: (giving him a pack of marshmallows) I didn't know you have a sweet tooth.

Shut: Miss Shamour asked me if I could get some for Pafu, Aroma and Kuroro because they can't go into public and she didn't want to disturb you girls having fun; though all I care is that I can scare people, I need to do some fun things once in a while. Speaking of which, why are you two dressed up like that if you're so afraid of monsters?

Rin was wearing a robe in white and a headband with a white triangle in front of her forehead. Minami did not tie her usual braid, she was wearing a black long dress with spider webs printed on it and a matching tall, pointed hat.

Rin: Because we won't be as scared if we may scare others as well?

Shut: (smirked) Definitely not working. I saw you girls being frightened by a balloon, why don't you just admit that you'll always be scared?

Minami: Enough! Shut, everyone has things they may be afraid of, right? We should not judge people by that.

Shut: Tch! I most certainly don't have.

…: Such Regretssssss…

* * *

Shut jumped and exclaimed out of shock. What he saw was Kurumi and Kirara with their faces painted white, wearing similar outfits as Rin and both used flashlights to make their faces look scarier.

Rin: (laughing) You don't have things you're afraid of? They've gotcha, luckily we've already saw them. (Laughing really hard)

The ten Cures were all here, trying to stop themselves from giggling seeing Shut all tensed up.

Nozomi: Okay, we're all here now, we've got to go to the huge haunted house just 'round the corner together, IT'S DECIDED!

It was Rin's and Minami's turn to tense up.

Haruka: C'mon you two, it'll be fine, we're all with you.

Then, they all pushed Rin and Minami away while they struggled, leaving a dumbfounded 'beautiful' vampire-looking guy back in that spot.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine's Worries

**Author's Note: Just so you know, I'm not writing in chronological order.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Title: Valentine's Worries**

 **Season: Heartcatch Precure**

 **Pairing: Tsubomi x Olivier**

 **Summary: Leaving a good first impression is important.**

* * *

Underline: emphasize

 _ **Bold + italics: flashback**_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

Olivier: UGH! What should I do?! (Someone knocked on his door) WHAT?

Baron Salamander: Loup-Garou, would you quiet down please? I'm trying to read here!

Olivier: Oh, sorry, father.

The 12-year-old boy, who's quite short for his age, knew that his father was trying his best to find a job so they could move to Kibougahana, he knew he must not disturb him.

But to speak the truth, the Baron was not the only one being troubled.

Valentine's Day was just a few days away, this would be the little werewolf's, well past werewolf's first ever Valentines; more importantly, he was planning to confess this time, he must make a special first impression, to do so, he'll need a present.

* * *

 _ **~flashback of Olivier(in his POV) ~**_

 _ **I walked into Fairy Drop to find Erika for advice on what to give Tsubomi on Valentine's Day. After explaining myself…**_

 _ **Erika: (kept pinching me) (smirked) Finally! You're finally willing to confess. Well then, 'Onee-san' advise you to give her handmade accessories, to melt a girl's heart, nothing works as great as handmade accessories.**_

 _ **Me: Whill you shtop phinching?! (Erika stopped) Ouch! (Sighed) Wow,**_ _ **thanks**_ _ **Erika. That's one**_ _ **good**_ _ **advice, except I don't know how to…**_

 _ **Erika: (interrupted) You're welcome, but you have to start making ASAP or you can't finish it on time, so bye. (Slammed door)**_

 _ **Me: Ugh! Well, that's Erika for you, never listens.**_

* * *

 _ **Then, I went to Myoudouin Dojo to find Itsuki.**_

 _ **Me: So, what do you suggest, Itsuki?**_

 _ **Itsuki: I'm not sure of what she'd like, but I'm sure about one thing: girls like cute things. So, you can buy her a dress or along those lines, best with floral printed for her.**_

 _ **Me: Itsuki, you're all in the fashion club, she can make all the dress she wants, plus, her best friend is the daughter of the owner of a boutique.**_

 _ **Itsuki: It's different if she gets it from you. The feeling is more important than the gift itself. (gasped) Oh my gosh, look at the time, I need to get back to practice, see you later. Oh! And good luck with your confession. (Giggled)**_

* * *

 _ **When you want to find Yuri, it's best to check both the botanical garden and the library, and luckily I found her in the garden so I didn't need to go to the latter.**_

 _ **Yuri: So, what can I do to help?**_

 _ **Me: I suppose asking an adult for advice is more reliable...?**_

 _ **Yuri: Well, if you ask me, judging by how much Tsubomi love flowers, I think she would be pleased to receive a book with detailed information about flowers in present and expectations for developments in gardening technologies in the future. Her dream was to grow flowers in space after all.**_

 _ **Me: Uh… thanks for your suggestion, but…(murmurs)**_

 _ **Yuri: Pardon, what was that?**_

 _ **Me: (quietly)**_ _ **I found it scary**_ _ **to object**_ _ **your**_ _ **opinions for some reasons…**_

 _ **Yuri: What are you trying to infer on?!**_

 _ **Me: Nothing! He-heh…**_

 _ **Yuri: (sigh) Do what you like, what I want to say is: all that matters is not the gift, the heart behind it is the most important.**_

 _ **~flashback end~**_

* * *

So, Olivier ended up denying all those three suggestions and went to learn how to make chocolates from Hikari-san (yup, Kujou Hikari), he even went and borrowed models to make the chocolates look like flowers from Kanade-san (yup, Minamino). He then chose a crimson gift bag, pack them delicately and put a tag written 'to Tsubomi'.

On Valentine's Day, he mustered up all the courage he has and march towards Tsubomi's home until…

He bumped into someone while making a turn.

Olivier: Ow… Sorry! Eh, Tsubomi?!

He opened his eyes and saw who he bumped into: Tsubomi.

Then he realized the chocolate he had prepared fell to the ground and was in pieces.

Olivier: I've put so much effort into making them… it's all a waste now.

Tsubomi looked at the tag and opened the packing to eat a piece.

Tsubomi: They're still delicious though.

Olivier: But…

He was interrupted by Tsubomi when she kissed him on the cheek.

Tsubomi: Thanks, Olivier. I've received your message.

While blushing the colour of the gift bag he used, he tried to keep he cool and reply.

Olivier: ahem… Good. Glad to know you like it.

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Author's note: What does the 'it' stands for? Think about it yourself.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Ends for Villains?

**Author's Note: Let's just assume every portals between the fairies and the Cures of according seasons are working just fine.**

 **Disclaimer: Miyuki's first dialogue is based on the classic Sleeping Beauty, which I do not own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Title: Bad Ends for Villains?**

 **Season: Smile Precure**

 **Main Characters: Candy, all the Cures in the season**

 **Summary: There always are Bad Ends in stories, but who gets the Bad Ends is the point.**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

Miyuki: The brave prince held the sword which the three good fairies gave him like a spear and aimed it at Maleficent's dragon form. He shot the sword, it pierced through the Dragon's skin and impaled her heart, she then lost her balance and fell off the cliff. The prince hurried into the princess's chamber in the quiet castle. He gently kissed the princess's lips. The princess slowly opened her eyes, as she woke up, the kingdom awoke with her and rejoiced at the princess's return. The prince and the princess then lived…

Candy: Happily ever after, the end, right-kuru?

Miyuki: Yup! I love Sleeping Beauty, well, not as much as Cinderella, but it's still great.

The five girls sat in their "secret base" with Candy in her mascot form. Ever since the girls saved the world from the Bad End Kingdom, Candy had been attending lessons back in Märchenland to be a good, majestic Queen. But once in a while, she just had to come back and hang out with her friends, she was still a child after all.

Akane: (pats Candy's head) Good for the prince and the princess, right?

Candy: Uh-huh-kuru.

Yayoi: So, what should we do next, Candy?

Candy was spacing out.

Nao: Candy? What's the matter? Are you not feeling well?

Candy: I'm fine-kuru. Um, Miyuki, what happened to the Dragon afterwards-kuru?

Miyuki looked at Reika for help.

Reika: I suppose she passed away, she did fell of a **cliff** after all.

Candy: I feel sorry for the Dragon-kuru…

The room fell silent, no one knew how to respond to her innocent comment on the story.

Candy: The Dragon was not entirely at fault, was she-kuru? **If** the king originally invited her to the princess's christening, she wouldn't have hurt them, would she-kuru? She was just upset and angry about being isolated-kuru. Speaking of which, the prince's and the princess's Happy End means the villain's Bad End; in other words, our Happy End means Bad End for Joker and Pierrot, right-kuru?

A long, silent minute, which seemed like a whole hour passed.

Akane: We weren't that different from them, were we?

Yayoi: Both them and us simply wanted to protect their homelands.

Nao: And fight for what's precious to them.

Reika: In our point of view, they were the villains; but vice versa, maybe we were also the villains in their eyes. We descended a Bad End upon them, just like they planned to upon us.

The room fell silent again. The girls didn't know what to say when they thought their deeds were the farthest thing from what they want them to be.

Miyuki: We did what we must. We had to protect the Earth, that was the mission for us, Precure. Nobody ever said that wars or conflicts of any kind would bring happiness or gain, it always brings suffering and loss. Even so, we couldn't afford to lose, we had to fight to protect what's dear to us. But don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't feel sorry for Joker and Pierrot, it's just we should be hung on the past. We didn't have a choice, we did what we must.

The girls looked at her in awe.

Miyuki: What? Is there something on my face?

Akane: Well, I didn't expect **you** to say something that um... deep.

Yayoi: Akane-chan! You should not speak the truth so directly.

Miyuki: What do you mean?! Ah!

Miyuki tripped over her own leg and fell flat on her face.

Nao: Yup, same old Miyuki. (Burst into laughter)

Miyuki: (pouting) AKANE! YAYOI! NAO!

They went outside and she chased them all over the place. Only Reika and Candy were left in the house.

Reika: As expected from Miyuki, she always is the cheerful and optimistic one.

Candy: Yeah, that's her speciality-kuru.

Reika: Well, Candy, you are the Queen of Mächenland now, you have the responsibility to create a Happy End for your subjects, after hearing that much, do you think you will do fine?

Candy: I'll be just fine, I've always got you all here by my side after all-kuru.


	6. Chapter 6: Yuri's Birthday Special!

**Author's Note: Tsukikage Yuri's birthday special (for someone who doesn't know, it's 19/5, in Hong Kong time zone, it's still not pass this day yet)! This is gonna be a long chapter, I'd estimate it's about 1500 words… *IMPORTANT: Yuri's fans out there, I'm not trying to deface her, just read till the end and you'll see, I'm a huge fan of her after all! Just look at my Author's name. And Chapter 2 hasn't happen yet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Title: Looking Back, Moving On**

 **Season: Heartcatch**

 **Main Characters: Yuri T.**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _ **Bold+italics: flashback**_

 _Italics: thoughts_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

Yuri's POV

 _Finally, we've defeated Dune, now we can relax a bit I guess._

I lay on my bed, having those thoughts in mind. But even so, I just can't help myself remembering everything that has happened.

 _Since Tsubomi became Cure Blossom, so much has happened to me, so many changes. I've made friends now, I've overcome the trauma of losing Cologne now, it's all thanks the three kind friends I have now… was I a good friend I wonder?_

* * *

 _ **Do you know what geraniums mean in flower language?**_

 _I could've easily tell them the answer and allow them not to waste any moment. I knew there was a chance that they don't know the answer and I hoped that it would happen, just to prove that I was not the only one being defeated by Dark Precure, to prove I'm not the only 'weakling'._

* * *

(During all stars DX3)

 _I wasn't being a great senpai. If the Prism Flower was destroyed, Shypre, Coffret, Potpourri and the other fairies cannot come to our world anymore. Even though I knew best how much being forced to part with your partner hurts, some part of me still wished it'd be destroyed._

' _This is not fair! I lost Cologne long ago, with even less chance to see him than they might in the future.' I thought of that, even if I didn't take action with that bitter thought in mind, I was being inconsiderate to everyone else._

* * *

(Back to the series: ep32)

 _After we all witness the violent power of the Dark Bracelet, the girls wanted to become stronger. I suggested them to go to the Precure Palace to obtain the Heartcatch Mirage, I wasn't considering what if Dark Precure and Sabaku show up again, and that could put them in grave danger too, and I didn't remind myself of that until the Heart Tree showed up._

* * *

 _And at that time, Cologne said I've learned the importance of friendship, but have I? Just to see him again, I abandoned Blossom and the others, didn't I? Even though they told me to go, even though they said they could manage and I knew they couldn't, I still left them, didn't I? Half of my Precure seed remained, which means my duty as Precure remained, but I abandoned that as well to fulfill my own wish. What kind of friend was I?_

* * *

 _Not to mention how cold and rude I've been to Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki before and after being able to transform again, and even so they were still kind to me and supported me._

* * *

 _Which part of me deserved to be their comrade and fight with them?_

 _Which act of mine can be compared to their kindness?_

 _All three of them has been such great friends, did I do anything to repay them? No!_

* * *

I can't stop myself from shedding tears after thinking that much. _I couldn't make friends after I lost Cologne, perhaps wasn't because of the trauma and the wilt of my heart flower, perhaps it was because of my attitude._

* * *

 _How much do I owe those three, especially Tsubomi?_

* * *

Haruna: (knock) Yuri-chan? Your friends came over, come out. Oh, and I'll be going out, you have to manage your dinner by yourself. Have fun with your friends! (Giggles)

Me: Got it, I'll come out shortly.

* * *

So, I spent a few minutes to dry my tears, tidy up my look and pretend nothing had happened.

I walk into the living room, but the lights aren't even on.

…: SURPRISE!

Then the lights are all on suddenly; I can see not only Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki, unexpectedly, Momoka and Hayato-kun(ep42) are here too.

Momoka: Happy birthday, Yuri!

I shot a glance at the calendar on the wall. _Oh, it's 19_ _th_ _May, my birthday, how could I forget?_

Tsubomi: We've prepared this party just for the occasion, and we've 'reserved' you and your apartment for dinner tonight, of course, the main chefs would be us.

Erika: Yeah, we'll try our best at least, he-heh. (Super quietly but still hearable) I have zero confidence in my cooking...

 _Come to think of it, this might have been my very first birthday party since… well, forever._

Itsuki: We thought we'd do something for you and suddenly remembered this day, and decided to throw you a party.

I wish that at this moment my face can burst into a smile, but I can't, remembering what I was thinking of just now.

Me: Thank you, everyone, I appreciate this but… um, I need some air. (Run away)

Hayato: Wait! Yuri-nee-chan! Where are you going?!

* * *

I run and run, not knowing exactly where I'm running to.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm, I turned and see Coupe-sama in his human form.

Me: Let go of me! Please!

…: Where do you think you are going with those teary eyes?

I turn around again to see Kaoruko-san in front of me, and I found myself just a few steps away from her botanical garden.

Kaoruko: Tsubomi said they are going to throw you a birthday, I was about to hurry there too, but why would a birthday girl be crying in the streets? What has happened?

* * *

In the botanical garden

In times like this, a cup camomile can really calm you down. After explaining myself…

Kaoruko: Yuri-chan, you are criticizing yourself too much, you are setting up too many standards for yourself.

Yuri: But that is the truth, I really do not deserve such great allies. I can only describe them as kind, generous, loyal; and I can only describe myself as cold, arrogant, intolerant… Any normal people should hate me sooner or later.

Kaoruko: What you said was the total opposite of everything Tsubomi has told me, and every single bit of memory **I myself** have about you. Remind yourself of every time they smiled at you, thanked you, have you not done **anything** worthy of that? Tsubomi always tells me how you protected them, guide them, comforted them; and how she loves you as a friend and an ally. And why did you think they threw you this party? All of them said they wanted to do something for you, and the three of them especially, wanted to cheer you up from the shock and tell you that they'll be there for you no matter what. Besides…

Tsubomi: (interrupted) (rush in) GRANDMA! (Exhales) Have you seen… AH! Yuri-san!

* * *

And so, we're walking back to my place, Tsubomi insisted we must continue the party.

Tsubomi: So… if you don't mind me asking, why did you run away from us?

But before I have a chance to answer…

Erika: (suddenly came running) YURI-SAN! Everyone's lookin' for ya, you know?

Momoka: We were so worried!

Itsuki: And we thought that we might have said something sensitive.

Hayato: That's why…

All(except Yuri): We're sorry!

Me: No… it's not you guys who need to apologize. I should be the ones who is saying sorry, for always being cold and arrogant in short, too many to count in fact, I am so so sorry.

I can feel tears building up inside my eyes. _Oh no, now?_

Erika: What are ya talking about?

Itsuki: We never thought of you that way, who told you that?

Tsubomi: (smile) Yuri-san, all of us who came here today simply wants to make you happy, because your beautiful smile have always and will always bring us much more joy than you can think of. So, for the sake of all of us and all who cares for you, (quietly, though it's not a sensitive topic anymore) please don't let your heart flower wilt so easily, okay?

My tears still did rolled down from my eyes, yet, I know just what kind of tears are these.

Me: Thank you, everyone. (Smile)

Erika: (burst into laughter) You looks weird, crying and smiling at the same time!

Momoka: Erika! You're rude! (Cover Erika's mouth) Come, we have to get back to your birthday celebration.

Hayato: Right! It's still your birthday, we need to get back.

All(except Yuri): LET'S GO!

 _Cologne, father, if you can somehow see this now, I'd like to rid you of your worries about me, after all, I've got a sun, sufficient water and a kind florist for my heart flower. As long as my friends are here, I will not lose to anyone. If we'll ever meet again, you'll see my heart flower blooming at its full glory._

I wish, my birthday wish, is to see Cologne and father again, Dark Precure too.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Pancakes

**Author's Note: You know, I hate reading stories that include a recipe in it but doesn't tell you if it's really usable, so I'm telling you now that the recipe I added here is really usable and easy to make, you can try it at home. And actually I made this chapter out of boredom so it's not really well-written.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Season: FWPCMH, YPC5GG**

 **Main Characters: Hikari K. Urara K.**

 **Summary: Someone went to learn how to make pancakes for a certain someone else**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _Italics: thoughts_

* Itadakimasu means "don't mind if I do" which is something you say before you eat in Japan

* * *

At Tako Café

Urara: Hikari, I'm here! Hello to you too, Hikaru-kun.

Hikaru: Good morning, Urara-san.

Hikari: (stick her head out from the mini-van) Urara, I've been expecting you, come on in.

Urara: Huh? Akane-san is not here?

Hikari: She caught a cold yesterday, me and Hikaru will be running the shop until she gets better, it's summer break anyway.

Urara: On your own? That's incredible! But why do you need me here so early in the morning? And why did you tell me not to eat breakfast?

Hikari: Well, a few days ago, Akane-san suggested that I should add a dish to the menu that I enjoy to make, like how she enjoys making takoyaki, but I have a few recipes in mind so I thought maybe my best friend would like to sample them for me. Sorry that it has to be this early, since there won't be many customers here yet at this time.

Urara: I'd be glad to, so what are the dishes you have in mind?

Hikari: I have four dishes in total, though I haven't finished making the final one yet so you'll have to wait a while for the fourth one. The first one is just plain chocolate chip cookies but I made them with a little more butter so they taste better. The second is a blueberry cupcake but I used egg white only so it's a comparatively healthier recipe. The third is a crepe and I thought that if I really use this recipe, I would make two flavours: strawberry and banana, both with chocolate sauce, but I made yours banana since I know you'd like it better.

Urara: That's what I expected from my best friend, they all look so delicious! Itadakimasu!

* * *

Urara: These are all so good! So, what's the fourth one?

Hikari: It's… pancakes! I know they're plain but I like them.

Urara: Oh… yeah, I like them too, um… they sure smells great! He-heh.

Hikaru: _She's_ _acting_ _kinda weird…_

* * *

A while later

Hikari: So, which one do you like most?

Urara: I like the blueberry cupcake and the crepe, but I can't choose between them. Which one do you enjoy making more? Akane-san did say 'a dish that you enjoy to make'.

Hikari: Now that you mention it, I haven't give thought to that at all. Well, I do enjoy making the crepe more, and somehow I feel the crepe matches the store's image more than the cupcake.

Hikaru: Yeah, it fit the store more for some reason, I can imagine that, so have you decided, nee-chan?

Hikari: Yup, but I guess it'll still be a while before we can add it to the menu, Akane-san can only taste it after she's recovered.

Urara: Um… actually, I've got a favour to ask…

Hikari: What is it?

Urara: … Can you teach me how to make pancakes? (Slightly blush)

Hikari: (smirk) Sure! I have spare ingredients anyway, I guess we can make it toget…

Customer: (interrupt) Excuse me, can I order please?

Hikari: Oh. (Shouting to the customer) Yes, please wait a second. (To Urara) Guess you'll have to measure the ingredients on your own first, here's a list of them. Oh, and in case something Kurumi-san told me happen again, do **not** add anything extra(episode 21)! (Go out to serve the customer)

Urara: Alright. Let's see, 250 g of all-purpose flour, 30 g of sugar, 10 g of baking powder, 5 g of salt, 1 egg, 250 ml of milk and 40 g of melted butter. The last one can take a while.

Hikaru: Oh, nee-chan have some melted butter in the oven already.

Urara: I see, thanks.

Hikaru: So… why did you want to learn how to make pancakes.

Hikari: (suddenly comes in) You will understand when you get older. And go drink your morning serving of orange juice.

Hikaru pouted.

Urara: You sounded like a mother more than a sister. (Giggles)

Hikari: It's not like I can help it, Hikaru grew up without receiving any familial love, without being taught of trust and kindness, I need to care for him; plus, this is for his own health.

Urara: (giggles) That sounds even more like a mother. Wow, you can make takoyaki by yourself now? Impressive! Oh, and I've finish measuring them.

Hikari: Good. (Hand Urara a whisk) Now, mix the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar, then make a well in the centre. Then pour in the egg, melted butter and half of the milk first, you should add in the milk while whisking because they blend in more easily this way. Hikaru, help me take this takoyaki outside, and take orders, I think some new customers arrived just now.

Hikaru: (sigh) Got it…

Urara: Hikari, are they well-mixed now?

Hikari: Let's see, no, look, there are still lumps in there.

Urara: …... Now?

Hikari: Great! Now heat the frying pan with medium high heat, then add in a little oil, you don't need too much oil for frying pancakes. Then pour in the batter, how much depends on how big you want the pancakes to be. Wait until several air bubbles formed on the surface, then you can flip it. Got that all?

Urara: I gues…

Hikaru: (interrupt) Nee-chan, another order, two servings of takoyaki.

Hikari: Coming.

* * *

A while later

Urara: Are these good enough? Hikaru-kun, mind helping me sample them?

Hikaru: Sure. (Eating) These aren'tf justf 'gfood enough', these are amafzing. (Eating ravenously)

Hikari: Table manners, Hikaru. But judging by how he much he likes them, these are really delicious, are you sure this is the first time you've made pancakes?

Urara: The first time I didn't mess up.

Hikari: (smirk) Good for you, now you can make pancakes for Syrup-san on you own.

Hikaru: Oh, so that's the reason, nee-chan you could've just tell me. (Giggles)

Urara: (blushing a very red colour) You two…!

And they all burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Ex-villains' day out

**Author's Note: I actually pretended that Michiru and Kaoru are Cures because of the last episode.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Ex-villains** **"day" out**

 **Season: FWPCSS, FPC, SPC**

 **Main Characters: Michiru K. Kaoru K. Setsuna H. Ellen K.**

 **Summary: They made a great choice in the past, which led to the great life in the present.**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

*Irasshaimase means "welcome" in Japanese

* * *

At PanPaka Pan

The young helper behind the counter couldn't help but smile genuinely when she saw the familiar faces of the two purple-haired customers.

Michiru: Irasshaimase. Oh my, Setsuna, Ellen, nice to see you.

Setsuna: You too. I take it that you're and a full-fledged staff in PanPaka Pan now?

Michiru: That's far from the truth, I'm simply helping ou…

Saki's Dad: (interrupt) Michiru-chan, (walked out from the kitchen, with a baking tray) your croissants are done, they looks successful enough; oh, and you can go on break now.

Ellen: So you've learned to bake, incredible.

Michiru: It's nothing, (taking the tray) this is just a test run, want one?

Ellen: Smells yummy.

Setsuna: Don't mind if I do.

Kaoru: (walking down from Saki's bedroom) Well, well, what have we here, what an interesting duo.

The past cold and nonchalant blue-haired girl sounded gentle even when her words were rather sarcastic since it was followed by a smile.

Minori: (come out after Kaoru) Michiru-onee-chan, something smells like snacks, right?

Michiru: (taking off her apron and walking out from the counter, giving one croissant to Minori first) Yes, yes, let's go out and enjoy them, shall we? (To Setsuna and Ellen) You two as well?

Ellen: Sure, why not?

* * *

Minori: (yawn) I'm sleepy.

Kaoru: Right, it's your afternoon nap time, should I tell another story then?

Minori: But I want to hear a lullaby…

And so, Kaoru looked at Ellen with a hint of plea in her eyes.

Ellen: Alright, if you insist, I'll sing a part the one Mirai-chan always talks about, ahem…

Mabuta tojireba yume no mori  
Asonde oide yoake made

Ibara no kage ni mayotte mo  
Tsunagu kono te ga michishirube

Yami no kemono ni owaretemo  
Kowagaranaide soba ni iru

Everyone applaud for this mini performance really softly.

Michiru: As expected from the famous songstress in the kingdom of music.

Kaoru: I don't think I've ever heard a song this good.

Setsuna: I know right? Mephisto-sama and Aphrodite-sama always ask her to go back and sing for different important occasions, including royal ones.

Ellen: I still have a long way to go, there are a lot of singers who are way better than me in this world and Major Land, for example, Hummy, Solcière, not to mention Ako too.

Kaoru: Anyway, what brings you two here?

Ellen: We were just on our monthly ex-villains outing for ones who have become a Cure, we originally planned to stop by for bread…

Setsuna: but suddenly we thought that maybe the two of you would be here (technically they are Cure Bright and Cure Windy) and we wanted to invite you to our monthly outing too, that is, **if** you are interested.

Kaoru: Sounds fun to me, but Michiru's schedule is more packed than mine.

Michiru: I'm sure ojisan won't mind me taking a day off. And I think we do need to get along better with someone other than Saki and Mai.

Ellen: It's settled then. (Grin)

Setsuna: At any rate, these croissants are out of this world!

She was praising Michiru's cooking but instead she earned a glower.

Setsuna: It's just a saying, calm down.

Kaoru: But her cooking skills are indeed very polished. She can make various pastries too, apart from ordinary breads and croissants, she's learned to make éclairs, cinnamon rolls, palmier, pain au chocolat, different types of pies and tarts too.

Ellen: So part of the shop's supply is provided by you?

Michiru: Of course not! I'm not that incredible yet.

Kaoru: But you haven't even asked Saki's dad.

Setsuna: Yeah, I think he'll be more than willing to put your pastries on the shop's shelf, if you let him.

Michiru: Ok, enough about me, Kaoru!

Kaoru: What?

Ellen: Speaking of which, were you drawing with Minori-chan before we arrived?

Kaoru: Yeah, every time Michiru comes here to help out, Minori asks me to teach her to draw.

Ellen: Doesn't that means you're a great painter now?

Michiru: Sure it does! Kaoru just won the second-runner-up in a drawing competition which had had more than 200 entries, impressive, right?

Kaoru: I guess it's not nothing but you know, 200 entries aren't really many, I'm aiming higher, after all, the first-runner-up was Nanase-san and the champion was Mai. Anyway, we've all talked about ourselves, except… (eyeing Setsuna)

Setsuna: Me? But I don't really have any big achievements like you all.

Ellen: What are you talking about? You are one of the three highest administrators of the People Republic of Labyrinth, I'd say that's the biggest achievement amongst us.

Setsuna: That's just a title as we're the three who actually brought up the revolution idea, but I only sometimes go back to check on the rebuilding progress and for other important events, the ones who lead the people nowadays, who take matters in their own hands are Westar and Soular.

Michiru: Well then, talk about… hmm… ah! I've got it!

At this point, the red-haired girl fell into a fit of giggles before she can say it, her twin sister immediately took the words from her.

Kaoru: I think Michiru wanted to ask: how are **you** and Westar going?

Setsuna's face immediately lit up.

Michiru: Yeah, Valentine's Day had just passed, what did you receive?

Setsuna: I… um… he gave me a deck of Tarot cards.

Kaoru: What are those?

Ellen: Oh, oh, re those the one that contains 52 cards, have four kinds of patterns and each have 13 cards? I've read that from Otokichi-san's book but it says those are for writing(Japanese read as "kake") something, if I recall...

Setsuna: The one you've read about is Poker cards, and they are for gambling(also kake), not writing things. Tarots are for fortune-telling.

Other three: Oh, **those** cards.

Kaoru: Since when did you like fortune-telling?

Setsuna: Since I was Eas actually, but after I became a Precure, life was busy and I have friends to hang out with, plus I don't have any fortune-telling tools as I don't stay in the Fortune Telling Mansion anymore, so I stopped playing.

Kaoru: But you can start playing again since your boyfriend gave you what you need.

Michiru: How nice, I want to read fortunes too, do you think you can teach me?

Ellen: Me too, I was planning to search for a tutorial about Tarots among Otokichi-san's books but if it's not too much trouble for you…

Setsuna: Sorry, I didn't bring the cards with me today, next time, I promise.

Ellen: Kaoru, you're not interested?

Michiru: She don't really believe in these things.

Kaoru: I don't believe that it can actually be accurate, it's just a deck of cards!

Setsuna: Well, I just see it as a type of entertainment or encouragement.

Michiru: Ah! I just realised something…

Ellen: What?

Michiru: If we are talking about villains who became a Precure, aren't we missing someone out?

Setsuna: Now that you mentioned it…

All: Towa-chan!

Ellen: We've gotta invite her before next time.

Kaoru: Leave it to me. Me and Mai planned to pay a visit to Noble Academy next week since Nanase-san invited us to an art exhibition nearby, I can find a chance to talk to Towa-chan.

Setsuna: We'll count on you then, thanks.

Minori: (wake up) How long have I been sleeping? (Yawn) Well, anyway, Kaoru-onee-chan, let's continue.

Kaoru: Yes, yes, let's head back. (getting pulled by Minori)

Michiru: All right, I think my break is about to end, I'd better hurry back.

Setsuna: Wait! Can we help out too?

Michiru: We won't say "no" to someone who want to help but are you sure you want to?

Ellen: Yeah, we didn't actually plan many things to do today, so let us help out, I'm sure we'll enjoy it as much as you do.

Michiru: Alright then, come on in.

* * *

 **End** **of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9: Happily Ever After

**Author's Note: Let me do it like all other All Stars movies, the portal between all the worlds are working perfectly fine, or else there won't be any stories to tell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Happily Ever After**

 **Season: Go! Princess Precure**

 **Pairing: Haruka x Kanata**

 **Summary: How can the happily ever after of the Princess of Flowers not include this?**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

Haruka: EEEEEEHHHHH?! A ball? Really?!

Kanata: Yes, Hope Kingdom always hold a promenade to celebrate the arise of the new Grand Princesses.

Towa: It's our tradition, I remember father and mother telling me about what a wonderful event it was, I dreamt of attending one, but I never fancied that we would actually be the ones they are celebrating for.

Haruka: Incredible! A **real** ball! (Squeal, long squeal)

Kirara: It's not like you've never been to one before.

Minami: True, remember the Noble Party?

Haruka: But we're going to a **royal** ball, as **princesses**! (Squeal) This is SOOOO exciting! Happiness is in full bloom!

* * *

In the ballroom of the Hope Kingdom Palace

Herald: Presenting, Princess Haruno Haruka, Princess Kaido Minami, Princess Amanogawa Kirara, Princess Hope Delight Towa, the new light of dreams and hope in our land and at the same time, our saviours, the Grand Princesses.

All four: Good day to you.

As a round of applause sounded, the princesses were free to enjoy themselves, along with all the guests.

Pafu: As expected from the four of you-pafu, you all looked so lovely and uh… elegant and um… uh… pretty on stage-pafu.

Aroma: Of course, it'd be perfect if Haruka didn't trip over her dress when getting into the stage.

Kirara: You're lucky I caught you in time and you didn't actually fell onto the **stage.** I thought you've gotten used to the high heels.

Haruka: Teehee…

The king: (slowly approaching the girls) Welcome, princesses. Let us show our gratitude once again to the heroines of our kingdom.

The queen: We are honoured that you are able to attend this cotillion we held.

Minami: The pleasure is all ours, we are most appreciated of your hospitality and generosity, your majesties.

The king: Please do enjoy yourselves.

Haruka very subconsciously and informally yelled out a "Sure!" and froze when she realised her lack of manners as the queen giggled lightly behind her sleeve.

The queen: You need not to be too formal around us, it's quite alright.

As the king and queen walked off, Haruka heaved a long sigh.

Towa: Oh don't feel bad, I'm sure you'll get used to it, **too** , eventually. No need to rush.

A countess: My, my, Towa-chan! Look how much you've grown!

The girls turned around to see a middle aged lady with a grin on her face.

Towa: Countess Annabelle, it has indeed been a very long time.

Another earl: You've grown into the wonderful lady I imagined you'd be. Are you still playing the violin like you used to?

In an instant, Towa had become the center of attention of the nobilities, just a little more regally than we are picturing.

Towa: Sorry girls, but I just haven't seen everyone for so long. Please go on, I'll join you shortly.

Kirara: Welp, the problem of having a princess aura.

Minami: I'd be surprised if she wasn't popular with everyone, after all, she is the princess that had gone missing for years came back **and** earn the title of the Grand Princess.

Pafu: You all should go enjoy yourselves like she asked-pafu.

Aroma: That's right-roma. Towa-sama isn't the only one that became a Grand Princess-roma.

Kirara: All right! Look, there's the buffet table, what do you say, Haruharu, shall we grab some refreshments? Haruharu?

The foursome looked around but the Princess of Flowers were nowhere to be found.

* * *

Near the exit of the ballroom

It's kinda hard to miss a girl wearing a large pink gown rushing out at a face pace, you know?

Miss Shamour: Huh? Isn't that Haruka? Haruka! HARUKA!

Haruka: Miss Shamour? What's the matter?

Miss Shamour: That's my line, where are you going in such a hurry?

Haruka: Oh. I'm just… um… not feeling well, yes, I'm feeling a little woozy.

Miss Shamour: Oh my, shall I help you call the medics?

Haruka: No, no, thank you, I'll just go for a walk, won't be a sec, no need to worry. (Runs out)

Miss Shamour: Hmm…

* * *

Outside the palace

Haruka: (sigh) How is it that I'm back to square one again?

…: Are you weeping alone again?

Haruka: Kanata?! Ah! No, I'm **not** crying!

Kanata: But you aren't smiling either. And if **you** are not smiling, there has to be some reasons.

Haruka: Did you follow me out here?

Kanata: Pretty much, Shamour said you were acting weird, and as I see it, **very** weird. After all, what could be bothering our new Grand Princess?

Haruka sighed, then she took off her new tiara and started tracing her fingers across it.

Haruka: If only I really am suited for this title…

Kanata: What do you mean?

Haruka: I mean, I can't talk regally without embarrassing myself, I don't have that princess aura Towa-chan has, I can't even walk with high heels! How? Why did I get chosen anyway?

Kanata: Haruka, the power of your dream is immense, and to achieve that dream, your heart has become stronger, kinder, and more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen. Is that not enough?

Haruka: But…

Kanata: (interrupt) Knowing you, those things? Piece of cake, right? After all, how many lessons have you worked through with sheer determination and conviction? Besides, I thought you wanted to be a princess only you can be.

Haruka: Have you ever seen a princess this clumsy?

Kanata: (giggles) Yes I have, this one right in front of me.

Haruka smiled.

Haruka: Just so you know, I didn't lie, I **was** feeling unwell, just not the woozy kind of unwell, but no matter, I'm feeling better now.

Kanata: You want to go back?

Haruka stood up from the bench they were sitting on and spun around.

Haruka: This fragrance… are we near to a royal garden?

A surprised expression flashed across the prince's face, oblivious to the princess.

Kanata: Yes we are, and I guarantee, it is the best garden you have ever seen.

* * *

In the royal garden

Haruka: So huge!

The Princess of Flowers sure is the Princess of Flowers. She, with eyes sparkling with joy and eagerness, was running through the massive garden, beaming.

Haruka: This really is the best garden I've ever seen!

Kanata: (murmur) See? Told you. (Normal voice) Haruka, come this way, (hold her hand) I have something to show you…

* * *

Back in the ballroom

Minami: She has been gone for quite a while.

Kirara: Maybe she's ran into some trouble, maybe we should go and search for her again.

Towa: That would not be necessary.

Minami: What do you mean?

Towa: Shamour said that onii-sama should be with her by now…

Kirara: (smirk) Oooooooh.

Minami: Then I guess we have nothing to worry about. (giggles)

* * *

Royal garden

Haruka: Where exactly are we going?

Kanata: My secret hideaway when I was small, not even Towa knows of this place, but come to think of it, someone must've known, there's no way they accidentally left out this place for years.

Haruka chuckled behind him.

Kanata: What?

Haruka: I thought only us 'commoners' do things like this, build secret hideaways and things, I'll show you mine next time.

The prince stopped unexpectedly in his tracks, causing Haruka to crash into him and fall backwards, luckily he turned around and caught her by the waist in time.

Kanata: I'm sorry, are you unharmed?

Haruka: Yes, the flowers are alright, thanks to you, I didn't sit on them or anything.

Kanata: (giggles) I'm asking about you, silly.

Haruka: Teehee… I'm fine too. Have we arrived?

Kanata (finally) let go of her and stepped aside. The princess chortle at the sight of a small, crooked archway made of wood that looked as if they had only just been cut from a tree, with vines as a curtain hanging from it.

Haruka: Oh you were **very** young alright, look at that unpolished skills, I can build a better archway than this at the age of 7. Now, shall we go in?

Kanata: First, let me ask you, you do know the flower language of red roses and moss rosebuds, right?

Haruka: Yeah sure, why?

Kanata: See for yourself.

He pushed aside the vine curtain so she could step inside. She gasped when she saw a heart shape outline of red roses and moss rosebuds.

Haruka: I… you… for me? And you mean it?

Haruka watched as a tint of pink danced into the prince's features.

Kanata: I know this may not be the perfectly romantic confession every young girl would hope for, but yes, I mean it.

Haruka felt joy welling up inside her and threw herself at the prince.

Haruka: Ooh! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I thought you'd never asked. This is the best confession a girl could hope for!

Suddenly, they heard indistinct waltz music coming out of nowhere.

Haruka: Weird… where does that come from?

Kanata: Oh that… the ballroom is just behind this thin wall.

Haruka: What a coincidence…

Kanata: Indeed, but well, we shouldn't let this music go to waste, may I have this dance?

Haruka: I'd love to.

The couple stepped inside the heart and started dancing. And as though nature was sentient, a light breeze swept a few fallen petals aloft.

Haruka: Nature is really beautiful, isn't it? I can't think of anything more beautiful.

Kanata: I can.

He looked affectionately into her eyes, which resulted in her tripping over her gown again, taking Kanata with her.

Well, maybe that's not entirely a bad thing, since her lips landed exactly on Kanata's.

Haruka: Ah! S…s...sorry,(Blush furiously) did it caught you by surprise? I'm so sorry.

A mischievous smile shot across the prince's face for an instance.

They slowly sat back up straight, but Kanata suddenly clutched his abdomen as if he was in pain.

Haruka: Kanata?! What's the matter? Are you hurt?!

When the princess was completely caught off guard by her anxiety, Kanata abruptly lunged forward and planted his lips on Haruka's firmly as her eyes widened in shock.

As he backed away, he saw her astonished countenance.

Kanata: Come on! It's only fair!

The princess slowly traced her fingers along her lips as she slowly came out of her confused trance, her face gradually heating up being its proof.

Haruka: KANATA! Jeez! I was really really worried!

* * *

 **A/N: I know he is OOC, but who said that a prince can't play a little mischief once in a while?**


	10. Chapter 10: little sis to little sis

**Author's Note: Please note that this chapter is more than a year after the end of the Heartcatch series, so Futaba is about a year and a half old already, she could probably talk by then.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Little little sister to little sister**

 **Season: Heartcatch Precure**

 **Main Characters: Ibara(Dark Precure, refer to chap 2), Futaba**

 **Summary: Two girls who had only recently arrived at this world shared such a similarity: both of them were a little sister.**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _Italics: thoughts_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

A loud, bitter growl could be heard even in the noisy afternoon street.

Yuri: Quit the grumbling, I didn't force you to come.

Ibara: When you give someone two options, one of which being studying for exams **four months away** at home with you, everyone would automatically assume the other is better, Miss Smartypants!

Yuri: (Mortified) Hey! I was only looking out for you. (Arms akimbo)You need to be well-prepared for exams since you have never received junior high school education.

It's quite rare for this usually calm and composed high school third year to raise her voice, at her little sister however… we get the picture.

Yuri: (sigh) I know you think destined enmity doesn't vanish that easily, but that's towards me, not the others. What do you hold against helping a sick friend out anyway?

Ibara: I am perfectly fine with taking care of a fifteen-year-old, but you only remembered to tell me that we might be taking care of an one-year-old **just now**?!

Yuri: No one else can come today, Erika and Itsuki had fashion club business, Kaoruko-san has a seminar to attend to, Tsubomi's father and mother needs to look after the shop, we've got to lend a hand! Besides, it's about time…

Ibara: For what?

Yuri: You'll see. Oh, like it or not, we're here already.

And here comes another growl.

* * *

Inside Tsubomi's room

Yuri: (outside, voice muffled by the door) Tsubomi? (Knock) It's me, Yuri, I'm coming in.

And not surprisingly, a silver haired boy was sitting by the sick girl's side.

Olivier: You had me so worry when Erika said you fainted in PE lesson. This is what happen when you don't take good care of yourself.

Tsubomi: It's just a cold and a fever, don't worry, (sniff) I catch colds all the time.

Olivier: Do you realise that makes me even more worried? (facepalm) Good grief…

Yuri coughed into her hand intentionally to let the couple know of their presence, followed by Ibara giggling quietly.

Ibara: I hope we're not interrupting anything important.

Tsubomi pulled up her blanket, Olivier pulled up his scarf.

Ibara: (whisper to Yuri) Welp, Olivier is here, we can go.

Yuri: (ignoring Ibara) If you are up for it, Erika has already packed your homework for you, though it'd be wise to ask some of your other classmates. In addition, we've brought ginger tea leaves from your grandma, I can…

Olivier: (interrupt) Great, I'll go make some tea for you then, Tsubomi. (Takes the pack) Thanks, Yuri. (Rushes out)

Yuri: (whisper to Ibara) No chance of that **now**.

Tsubomi: I appreciate your concern, Yuri-san, Ibara-san, but I'll be fine after some rest and grandma's ginger tea, you needn't worry.

Yuri: I figured you would say that, but I suppose you need my concern somewhere else?

Tsubomi: Actually, yes… I'm sorry but as you should've seen when you came in, we can really use some help taking care of Futaba, the shop is swarming with customers for some reason.

Which earned another irritated groan from Ibara.

Yuri: Ignore her, we'll go help with the baby.

Ibara: (whisper) Can't we help look after the shop and they continue with the baby?

Yuri sent her a sharp look which made her stop. _Crap! How is my sister this scary and how have I never noticed that before?_ Ibara thought as a shiver ran down her spine.

* * *

In Futaba's room

Ibara: So this is a baby?

The teal haired girl sat down cross-legged and observed the infant squeezing Tsubomi's fairy who was practically the same size as herself.

Chypre: Yes-desu…ow… isn't… oww… she … ouch…cute-desu?

Futaba: Cute~~~ (smile)

Ibara: Uh…um... not q-quite.

Yuri turned around and started snickering quietly, which earned her a scowl from her little sister.

Futaba suddenly let go of Chypre and tugged at Ibara's sleeve.

Ibara: Ugh! What now?

Yuri: Perhaps she wants you to hold her. (Refraining herself from smirking)

Ibara: WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!

Futaba: No…? (Puppy eyes)

Ibara: (grind her teeth) Fine! Just for a little while.

She lifted the baby gently, but Futaba suddenly started crying out loud.

Ibara: What?! What did I do wrong?

Yuri: Here, allow me.

She cradled Futaba and rocked her back and forth, the child slowly calmed down in Yuri's arms, causing a bit of jealousy to well inside Ibara, which Yuri noticed, apparently.

Yuri: Before you say anything, a baby can't control when to cry, they just do, so it probably wasn't your fault.

Ibara: There has to be some reasons…

Yuri: Well, it doesn't seem like she's hungry, nor is the room too hot or too cold, maybe she just feels like crying. You see, there are many reasons that make a baby cry. Hunger, temperature, tiredness… Some even say that babies have their sixth sense well-developed, like they can see things we can't see or they can perceive how we feel.

Chypre: No way-desu! Not even Potpourri can do that-desu.

Yuri: Well, those are just superstition, personally, I don't believe in those, but there are so many people who have "evidence" that I can't deny the possibility.

Ibara: (to herself) Perceive how we feel, eh?

* * *

5:30pm, Outside the building

Hanasaki Mizuki: Thank you so much today, Yuri-chan, Ibara-chan.

Yuri: Not at all. (Smile) Until next time then.

They walked away, Yuri was just about to start a tease but Ibara stopped in her tracks abruptly.

Ibara: Sorry, I think I left something in Futaba's room.

She ran back towards the flower shop as Yuri raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Futaba's room

She patted the sleeping infant's head.

Ibara: Is it possible that you really understand me?

Futaba smiled in her sleep.

Ibara: Heh, silly me, why would I believe in those superstitions?

As she was about to turn around and go away, Futaba suddenly started mumbling something, well, sleep talking something.

Futaba: Sisters…

Ibara: What? What did you say?

Futaba: Learn to be… little sisters… together...

At this, Ibara showed a heartfelt smile, denying the possibility of Futaba was just dreaming of some unusual things.

Ibara: You're right, Futaba-chan, we will learn how to be little sisters. Soon enough…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, it's just that there are a lot of things to get used to when you're a secondary 3 student. Really sorry :(**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11: Fashion is Magic

**Chapter 11: Fashion is Magic**

 **Season: FPC, HPC, HCPC**

 **Main Characters: Westar, Soular, Erika K. , Hime S.**

 **Summary: What? Black isn't the only colour in the world, you know?**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

CAP LOCK: LOUD SOUND OR SHOUTING

* * *

Chuckles and chortles were heard echoing through the town square, though it was still being repainted currently, the colourful tents there cancelled out all the grim mood.

Soular: Holding a weekly flea market here is a brilliant idea, I must admit, you really are better at organising these events than me.

Westar: Try to stop acting so cold and you'll get the hang of it, dude.

Right after Westar finished his sentence, his ears perked up as he heard...

…: Here you go, two servings of donuts.

No matter how distant the sound may be, there is no way Westar could've missed that word. He'd rushed through half the town square just to find that van.

Westar: Kaoru- (inhales) chan. (Inhales) Hi.

Despite being able to keep up with Westar, Soular didn't seem the least bit of tired.

Soular: How come you brought your vendor here?

Kaoru-chan: Isn' this a great chance to extend my business? Gaha! Besides, I have to root for you guys and your splendid idea of a change.

Westar: (exhales) All the way here?! Wow! (Exhales) Thanks!

Kaoru-chan: Jeez, not at all. By the way, I'm not the only ones from our world here.

Westar+Soular: What? Who else?

Just then, a deafening voice boomed.

The voice: COME ONE COME ALL, SUPER CHEAP BUT SUPER TRENDY APPAREL ITEMS ON SALE, DON'T MISS THIS GREAT CHANCE!

* * *

Westar: You know, Erika-chan, Hime-chan, THIS TOWN SQUARE AIN'T SO BIG AND YOUR MEGAPHONE NEEDN'T BE SO LOUD.

Erika: He-heh, sorry…

Soular: Good heavens, my ears are still ringing. At any rate, what are you selling?

Hime: Fashion, of course. What else can we sell? You wanna try something on?

Soular: No, no thanks, not really into these things.

Erika: Come on! Look around, almost everyone is dressed in black, and you two are still wearing the same jumpsuits over and over again.

Coffret: Stop it-desu. Erika, you're making a fool out of yourself-desu.

Hime: As the highest administrators, you need to help promote colours too, then this place will be changed in no time. Try something on.

Westar: You do realise that none of the citizens know anything about coordination, right?

Erika: That's easy enough, we'll just have to coordinate for ya.

Ribbon: Don't force people to do things they don't want to do.

Hime: But if its for the good of the whole People Republic, isn't it fine?

The girls shoved the two men into two changing rooms and shoved in two sets of garments respectively.

* * *

A short while later

Soular: Hey, this is not bad.

He was standing in front of a mirror, observing himself dressed in a mild green shirt adorned with diamond prints, a pair of navy blue trousers and a long white coat decorated with a few feathers and brown buttons.

Hime: See, told you so.

Westar: Then what about mine?

Soular and the girls tried their hardest to not laugh while Coffret and Ribbon both pulled a facepalm, for Westar was dressed as a giant donut.

Erika: I thought you like donuts… hahahahaha… I'm sorry, it's just too funny!

Westar: Yeah I like **eating** donuts, not being a donut! This is seriously hurting me self-esteem!

Hime: But you can catch the eye better this way… hahahahaha…

Suddenly, a kid came by.

Kid: Ah, a donut!

Westar begrudgingly kept quiet while, of course, Erika and Hime wouldn't miss this great business chance.

Hime: Hello, what's your name?

The kid: I'm Ran. I want to ask if that scarf is for sale, I want to buy it for Momma, she isn't very happy lately.

Westar and Soular exchanged glances, they knew exactly why the mother in question had not been happy, not everyone can adopt changes so quickly after all.

Erika: I see, here you go, Ran-chan. And since you're our first customer, we'll give it to you for free.

Ran: Thank you, onee-chan!

Erika: You're welcome, do you want anything yourself?

Ran: I don't know…

Hime: Don't worry, Ran-chan, leave it to us.

* * *

A few moments later

Ran came out of the fitting room wearing a white t-shirt and a sleeveless lilac-coloured one-piece dress with floral print over it. Her face brightened up as Erika and Hime ushered her in front of a mirror.

As for Coffret and Ribbon, seeing the satisfied customer, both let out a relieved sigh.

As Ran walked away, she was soon surrounded by kids around her age adoring the new colourful outfit she was wearing, she pointed towards Erika and Hime's booth and the children rushed over.

Hime: Yay! Business is blooming!

Watching a change taking place right before their very own eyes, Westar and Soular both wore a heartfelt smile.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12: Thunder

**A/N: Just once again reminding you that this is a year after the Heartcatch series ended.**

* * *

 **Cure Narrative 12: Thunder**

 **Season: Heartcatch**

 **Main Characters: Olivier, Baron Salamander**

 **Summary: Who didn't cry on their parents' laps when it thundered?**

* * *

 _Italics: thoughts_

 _ **Bold+italics: flashback**_

* * *

(I think it's needless to say whose POV this is)

I look out of the window, it's raining cats and dogs. The thunder boomed, just like that night so long ago...

* * *

 _ **I was bawling my eyes out, after all, who hadn't been afraid of the sound of thunder as a child?**_

 _ **The Baron had told me to wait under a roof of a certain building while he tried to bargain with a jewel-selling hawker.**_

 _ **I remembered the promise we made the week before, so I had been a good boy and waited.**_

 _ **But who knew it would rain?**_

 _ **And rain wasn't the worst part, the thunder was. Each time the thunder struck, I cried louder and louder.**_

 _ **I cried like I always did. I hadn't known any better. I had always been alone, I never had had a shoulder to cry on when thunder rumbles. But this time, it had been different...**_

 _ **Baron Salamander: Come now, Loup-Garou, we're heading home, I don't want to get wet.**_

 _ **I had thrown myself at him (at his leg, technically, I was short.), and still bawling my eyes out.**_

 _ **Baron: Hey, hey, hey! I just said I don't want to get wet!**_

 _ **Me: (sob) But... (sob) thunder... (sob) scary!**_

 _ **Then, I felt a hand resting on my head, and I looked at the Baron, crouching down to my height.**_

 _ **Baron: It's just a sound, Loup-Garou.**_

 _ **Me: But still! (Sob)**_

 _ **Baron: (sigh) Man, you are such a handful...**_

 _ **He scooped me up with one arm, the other holding the umbrella. I stopped crying.**_

 _ **Baron: Good boys don't cry over something like that, Loup-Garou! Aren't you a good boy?**_

 _ **Hearing that, I immediately dried my tears.**_

 _ **Me: Yes! I am a good boy and I will not cry.**_

 _ **Baron: Good! 'Cause it's been a long day and I need some peace and quiet.**_

 _ **I could never understand the Baron's sarcasm then, I was just purely happy that I wasn't alone anymore.**_

* * *

Baron: Huh? You aren't eating? The dinner's getting cold, and I even went through the trouble of cooking it up. Aren't you hungry?

I look at the dish in front of me, it's always overcooked, but it's always delicious.

Me: I'm just thinking of something.

Baron: (smirk) Eh? Is it about Cure Blossom again?

Me: No! (Blush) Ugh! Never mind.

I'm sitting in a proper dinning room with proper furniture. True, everything has changed much in the last few years, especially in the last one year, but one thing never changed.

As the Baron keeps on blabbering something about me and Tsubomi, I went back into my own thoughts.

 _Our journey has brought me a treasure, well, not just one in fact, but..._

Me: Father?

Baron: Yes?

Me: Thank you.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I know Olivier is very mature right now, but I think every five-year-old acts like that.**


	13. Chapter 13: Snowday

**Author's Note: If you've read my other fanfic: Kiriya, Until we meet again, you'd know that I already made these two a couple.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Snowday**

 **Season: FwPC(MH)**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kiriya**

 **Summary: Just because it's snowing doesn't mean you can't feel warm.**

* * *

Honoka: Oh my, it's snowing. The weather forecast said snow wasn't expected until next week.

As soon as the duo walked out of the library, they were taken aback by the beautiful scene.

Kiriya: Impressive! So this is snow?

Honoka let out a short chuckle.

Kiriya: What?

Honoka: Nothing, it's your first time seeing snow, isn't it?

Kiriya: Yes, so?

Honoka: Well then, (take him by the hand) I suppose dawdling a bit won't hurt, let us go into the school yard.

* * *

In the school yard

Honoka was seated on a bench, watching the younger boy helping himself discover a brand new perspective of winter.

Kiriya: It's even prettier than I've imagined.

Honoka: There's no snow in Dusk Zone?

Kiriya: Of course not! The word "weather" didn't even exist! I only know of snow by reading books here.

Honoka: Well I guess there are things that books can't teach you.

Kiriya: Yeah I figured as much, there are things I have to experience for myself, right?

He turned around to see her reply, but instead he saw a screen of white. Before he knew it, a snowball smashed into his face.

Honoka: (giggles) I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, (giggles) this is one of the highlights of winter after all!

She casted another snowball at him, it hit his shoulder when he tried to dodge it.

Kiriya: Jeez, I'm not gonna lose to you.

He randomly grabbed a handful of snow and threw it towards Honoka, but it didn't solidify so it shattered halfway.

Honoka: You see, that's another thing books can't teach you, you have to squeeze it so it stays together, like so…

She demonstrated it then casted it quickly, though Kiriya easily dodge it this time.

Kiriya: I can learn just fine without books too, but thanks for the tips anyway.

His snowball hit her while she was busy giggling.

Honoka: Hey! Sneak attacks aren't fair!

Kiriya: You started it! Ha!

He shouted as he hurled another one at Honoka, and so, the school yard became a snow pandemonium.

But as expected, the blue-haired girl was no match for Kiriya, he advanced quickly, inching a step each time his snowball land a hit.

He reached her soon and pinned her against a pillar, everything went quiet.

Kiriya: You know, I had been trained to fight long before you two did, and these skills don't disappear just because I'm reincarnated.

Honoka: How do you relate that with a snowball fight?

Kiriya: Well, for starters, my throws have more force than yours, and I can dodge them easier than you.

Honoka: (sigh) You got me…

Kiriya cut off her sentence with a kiss on the lips.

Kiriya: …completely (grin)

Honoka showed a genuine smile and a light shade of pink danced onto her cheeks as she slowly said…

Honoka: I love you, Kiriya.

Kiriya: I love you too.

Even though they were soaked because of the snow, they both felt very very warm.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it'd be boring if I describe how they threw a snowball at each other any longer.**


	14. Chapter 14: Xover School Picnic Trip

**Chapter 14: Xover school picnic trip**

 **Season: SPC, DDPC**

 **Main Characters: Hibiki H. Kanade M. Ellen K. Mana A. Rikka H. Regina**

 **Summary: Two schools, connected by two special groups of girl**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

Hibiki: Mana-chan?

Mana: Hibiki-san?

Both: Why are you guys here? School picnic. You're on school picnic too? Stop saying everything I say! Mmm… hahahahahaha…

Regina: Let me get this straight, you guys are having school picnic **here** too?

Ellen: Yes. Though meeting a group of us here isn't much of a shock, there are 51 of us now after all.

Kanade: Where's Makoto-chan?

Rikka: She has a performance today.

Hibiki: What a pity…

Mana's classmate: Mana, the class activity is about to start.

Hibiki's classmate: Hibiki, come back, the games are starting and I know you don't want to miss them.

A spark zoomed across Mana's eyes.

Mana: (gasp) I just got the best idea ever!

* * *

Waon: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first Interschool Picnic Trip Badminton Battle. This year, our school – Private Aria Academy will play against Oogai First Middle School, in other word, Hojo Hibiki and Kurokawa Ellen versus Aida Mana and Madoka Regina.

Hibiki: I'm glad you came up with this idea, 'cause we ain't gonna lose.

Regina: You're on! Let's take 'em, Mana!

Waon: Let the match begin! (Blow whistle)

It started as a simple, ordinary badminton contest, until…

Mana: Finishing move: Heeeeeeeeart Shot!

At this, Rikka, Kanade and the fairies, who were watching from the sidelines, froze in place.

Hibiki: I'm not gonna stay put after you use that, Music Rondo Shot!

The ball landed on Oogai's side.

Waon: Score! One point for Aria.

Rikka: How does Hibiki-san do that without anyone realising her **identity**.

Kanade: Beats me.

Sharuru: (sigh) Let's say Mana is too careless-sharu.

Raquel: Why are they using any of those names anyway-quel?

Hummy: Let's just look on the bright side that she isn't discovered-nya.

…: My, a friend of yours?

The fairies, startled by the sudden voice, quickly hid behind nearby bushes. The two girls turned around with a slightly worried frown.

Kanade: Oh, hi Seika-senpai.

Seika: Who were you talking to?

Kanade: I was just talking to my friend over here, hehe…

Rikka: Nice to meet you.

Seika: Hmm…

Kanade: (nervous) What's the matter.

Seika: She isn't from our school, is she?

Rikka: _Oh good, I was afraid that we got discovered. (_ relieved sigh) Ah, yes, I'm from Oogai, my school is…

Waon: (interrupt) And Oogai First Middle School scores! Match point!

Rikka: Welp, you heard her.

Seika: But how did you girls meet? Oogai isn't exactly close to Kanon Town.

Kanade: We… Uh…

Rikka: Uhm… Regina over there has a sister that loves sweets and one time we all went to Lucky Spoon and we kept contact with Kanade and her friends since.

Kanade: Right!

Seika: I see, Lucky Spoon really is lucky.

Waon: Now that is a great turnaround, Aria Academy wins!

Hibiki: Yeah! Ellen, give me five!

Ellen: (high five) That was a close game.

Regina: Hmph!

Mana: Respect the winners, Regina, you can't win everything.

Regina: But still!

Mana: No buts, we are here to have fun and you're being a party pooper.

Kanade: It's okay, Regina-san, we have plenty of games left and plenty of awards left too.

Waon: That's right, moving on to the next battle of schools, a karaoke contest, who wants to join?

Rikka: (to herself) three, two, one.

Mana: Me, I wanna join!

Rikka: Spot on!

All other Cures: NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 **A/N: OMG, please don't be mad at me if you think this is a bad chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: a walk back home

**A/N: Yeah, Ira is reformed, I said that in the first chapter. But I think I didn't mention that I made him go to school.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A walk back home**

 **Season: Dokidoki Precure**

 **Pairing: Rikka x Ira**

 **Summary: He has indeed changed…**

* * *

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

A navy-haired girl was staggering towards the school gate, dragging her right leg. Apparently, she was trying to keep it down.

She stopped when she saw a light-blue-haired boy waiting beside the gate.

Rikka: Hello, Ira.

Ira: I doubt a floor higher would take you that much longer to come down.

Rikka: Sorry. So, you're coming over for dinner tonight?

Ira: Why else would I be standing here? Let's go.

* * *

Ira: Where's Cu… uh, I mean Mana? Doesn't she always go home with you?

Rikka: She has some business to attend to.

Ira: Is it related to Regina?

Rikka: I didn't think she would tell you.

Ira: No, of course she didn't! I knew because she ran out of the classroom immediately after the bell rang, yelling 'You're gonna pay me back, Mana!'

Rikka: (giggles) I imagined. She ushered Mana out of the classroom while announcing to the world that she would make Mana give her back the ice cream she promised last week.

Ira: So that's what it's all about, I was almost worried that she may blow our cover. Hey, Rikka…

He turned around expecting Rikka to be right behind him, but she was at least a few metres away.

Ira: Why in the freakin' world are you walking so slow today?

Rikka: Sorry… I'm just tired, it's been a long day.

Ira: But we have a lot to do tonight, you said you wouldn't let me give up on my project and you said I could ask you for help, and I really need it.

Rikka: (sigh) I did say so, didn't I? Alright, I'll try to keep up.

Rikka tried to speed up, but pain shot across her ankle, she let out a yelp and fell on the ground.

Ira: RIKKA!

She tried to stand up, but she fell again. She clenched her ankle in pain.

Ira: Don't move, let me see.

She remove her right shoe and sock, Ira realised that her ankle is swelling.

Ira: Why didn't you tell me you got hurt, I could've waited for you.

Rikka: It's nothing to worry about, I just sprained it on PE lesson, nothing too severe.

Ira: It looks pretty serious to me, it's swelling. You should've told me, and I should've noticed.

Rikka: I can walk.

She tried again, but to no avail.

Ira: (facepalm) Man, you are such a pain in the neck. Climb on.

He gestured Rikka to climb on his back.

Rikka: (Blush) No thanks, I really can walk.

Ira: My patience is running out. And please hurry, kneeling is tiring too, you know?

Rikka: Okay…

She carefully climbed onto his back and steadied herself by wrapping her arms around his shoulder, heart thumping against his back. Ira slowly started their walk home.

Rikka: (murmur) You really have changed, haven't you?

Ira: What did you say?

Rikka: Oh uhm… I said thank you.

Ira: Oh, you're welcome.

Oblivious to each other, they both smiled to themselves.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16: An Emotional Oral Exam

**A/N: (for people who skipped everything up till this point, I revived Dark Precure as the human Ibara in chapter 2, you can go read that or just bear with me) This chapter is based on the oral exam I had today. And also, I changed my writing format 'cause I think it fits better this way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: An Emotional Oral Exam**

 **Season: Heartcatch**

 **Characters: Yuri T. Ibara T.**

 **Summary: She still couldn't quite let go... but now it is different...**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasise**

Italics: thoughts

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

"Students numbered 26-30 please come up to the front now," the teacher called.

Today was the mid-term English oral exam for the high-school third years and Yuri was just called upon.

She walked to the front and slipped into the third seat while Ibara slipped into the second. (Cuz you know, they have the same last name and that's how student numbers are assigned in my school.)

"Alright, 5 minutes of preparation time, you may start now," the teacher announced as he pressed the timer.

Yuri scanned the question in her mind, "If you could travel through space and time, and return to the past, where and when would you go to? Why?"

A million words passed through her head. What would she give to travel back to that day? What would she give to just turn back time and earn herself that...

 _Ok, Yuri, focus, this is still an exam and you can't let the incident two years ago bother you anymore._

She started on the note sheet provided, "I would want to go back to..."

 _Great! Now that this exam invoked my regret again, I'll never get it out of my head, gotta deal with it later!_

Her quick thinking immediately made up a fake story for her in the remaining 4 minutes.

"Time's up, pens down," the teacher said, "please go to the room as the paper on you desk instructed."

She stood up, exited the preparation room alongside the four other girls, walked down the corridor and entered the third room, greeted the teacher there and stood ready.

"Two minutes of presentation, you may start now," the teacher pressed the timer.

"If I could travel back in space and time, I want to..." Before she noticed it, a sob escaped her lips and a tear rolled down her right cheek.

"Tsukikage?" the teacher stopped the timer upon noticing something wrong with his student.

"I'm so sorry, something got into my eye," Yuri apologised and blinked her right eye continuously.

"Alright," the teacher sighed, "I'll let you start again, but there are no third chances!" He reset and restarted the timer.

Yuri started her presentation again, "If I could travel back in space and time, I would want to go back to when I was..."

* * *

"Hey." Ibara was waiting for her outside the rooms.

"What?" She mentally scolded herself when she realised how hostile it sounded, "Sorry, how did you do?"

"Pretty good," Ibara didn't seem to notice her sister's coldness, "Apparently I can speak English just fine when I'm not in front of you." She didn't forget to add a laugh after that.

"So it's my fault now?" Yuri retorted mischievously.

"And I also happened to get an easy question. What about you, what's your question?"

"Where and when would I go if I could travel back in time and space."

"Oh." Ibara paused in her steps, then continued a moment later to catch up, "Well, what did you talk about?"

"It's not like I can tell them about Cologne."

"Right. I'm sorry for that time."

Yuri looked at her in complete astonishment.

"I mean, not the felling sorry sorry... I was trying to say the apology sorry, because... UGH! You get the idea."

"It's alright, there's nothing you need to apologize about."

Silence fell between the sisters, neither of them wanted to tell each other what they were thinking.

"We can head home now, right?" Ibara asked after a while, "The exam ended already, so can we go home?"

"Sure... just give me a minute, I need the washroom."

"Okay..." Ibara replied as Yuri gave her her bag and walked to the toilet.

Ibara stood there for a while, the gears in her head turning. Then she deduced she needed to follow her sis.

She walked into the toilet and found one of the stalls locked, very quiet muffled cries sounding inside of it.

"You know, covering your mouth doesn't mean no one can hear you cry."

"You just love invading my privacy, don't you?"

"What are sisters for?" Ibara shrugged, then immediately cut to the chase, "The exam reminded you of what you wanted to let go, didn't it?"

"So what if it did?!" Yuri cried.

"Quit putting up a front!" Ibara yelled, "You think it's okay but it really isn't, if it is, you won't be crying here right now!"

"As you can see... hear, I'm letting it out right now! Why do you care anyway?!"

Ibara took a deep breath. I'm not going to put up with this!

"I'm right here, you know? I'm right here for you."

Yuri quieted down. Then after a few minutes, she slowly unlocked the door and headed out. She washed her hands and dried her tears in front of the mirror and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine now, don't worry. I just needed to let some emotions out."

"..." Ibara didn't know how to reply.

"But thanks for worrying," Yuri smiled.

"I'm here for you in father's place, you know? I'm here to do what sisters really do! You can tell me, okay?!"

"Next time, when I got triggered, I will," she replied without looking at her little sister.

"Better than nothing," Ibara shrugged back.

Yuri smiled to herself when they walked out of the washroom. _Maybe the heavens had a reason when they reincarnated you..._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17: Lost? Not quite

**A/N: I do not believe that all the other Kirakira Cures never visited Yukari during that one year span between ep48 and 49, so, here we are.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Lost? Not Quite**

 **Season: Kirakira Precure A La Mode**

 **Pairing: Ichika x Rio**

 **Summary: She cried...**

* * *

 _ **Bold+Italics: Flashback**_

 _Italics_ : _thoughts_

CAP LOCK: SHOUTING

* * *

It was the second day that the group arrived in Confetto Kingdom and they began their sightseeing trip.

Ciel and Rio were still exchanging tips and experiences on making sweets with Yukari, so the other four had to go sightseeing without them.

They had just enjoyed a late lunch and were planning to go to a few more sightseeing spots and the "bakery street" Yukari told them about. "Bakery street", literally, was filled with all sorts of bakeries and patisseries on either side of the road.

It was supposed to be a happy day, unless accidents happened, that is.

While the foursome was walking towards their next destination, Ichika somehow managed to trip over her own leg and fell down the slope on the side of the road.

To make matters worse, the girls didn't notice her missing until some time later.

As for her, she rolled down the slope, into some bushes, then crash into a tree. That caused a few grazes on her arms and legs, a bruise on her forehead, a gash on her left knee and a 45 minute blackout.

* * *

She woke up promptly when a rain drop on her face.

"A drizzle?"

After a few moments of collecting her thoughts, she got to a conclusion to look at her watch.

Half past three.

"Half past three? That means I passed out for almost an hour! Oh no! Where's everyone now?"

She tried to recall the itinerary for the day, "Ah, right! They should be heading to the 'bakery street' now. Wait... what's the real name for that street again?"

(If you wanna pull a facepalm now, hold it, things can get worse.)

She started looking for her phone (you know, cuz this is the 21st century) in her small pouch, "Huh? I'm sure I brought it with me today."

She then walked around, despite the wound on her knee stinging, to find a map or a road sign. Then again, she didn't remember what was the name of the cooking school Yukari was studying in.

"What should I do now?!"

(Yes, now you can facepalm)

* * *

Cooking school dormitory, 4:30pm

"Eh?! Ichika went missing?" a confounded Kirarin shouted.

"Have you searched the places you were going to visit?" Yukari was trying to keep herself calm, which she never failed to do... except for this time.

"Yes! We can't find her no matter where we looked!" Himari was so worried, she was about to cry.

"We thought she might have come back but it seems not," Akira said, "Where in the world could she be?"

Then, there was a knock on the door, Rio's voice outside said, "Kirarin, I got your food." He came in and raised an eyebrow as he saw all the girls except Ichika here, "Ok, whatever I missed, I sure want to hear it now."

"Ichika got separated from the group and now they can't find her," Yukari summarised.

"Eh?! Ichika went missing?" Rio exclaimed in the same manner Kirarin did.

"I won't believe it if anyone told me you two aren't twins, hehe..." Aoi said, in hopes of lightening the mood, but to no avail.

Rio hastily put down the muffin he got for Kirarin on the closest surface he could find and darted out of the dorm room, yelling, "I'm going to look for her!"

"Should we have told him it's raining outside?" Aoi said, eying the umbrellas.

* * *

5:30pm

It wasn't like her to cry, it wasn't like her at all! She had always been the high-spirited one with all the smiles. Nonetheless, there she was, crying in a narrow alleyway that had provided a temporary shelter from the rain for her.

Honestly, who wouldn't cry in a situation like hers? She got cuts and scratches here and there and being damp was just making the pain worse. She didn't know where she was and where she should be. Worst, she didn't know whether anyone could find her.

Helpless. Yes, that is the word, to describe what she was feeling.

 _ **Ichika, keep on smiling.**_

"I know..." she wept, "I know I should smile. But still..."

"ICHIKA!"

 _Mama?_

"ICHIKA! ICHIKA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

 _No, someone else. Someone else precious to me. Someone who..._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw someone standing in the far end of the alleyway, panting.

Ichika almost instantly dried her tears to pretend nothing happened, as she always did, then exclaimed, "Rio-kun!"

Rio rushed in front of her. Before either of them could say a word, he took her into an embrace, "Oh thank goodness I found you! I'm so worried, we're all so worried."

Realising what he was doing, he immediately let go of the girl, he coughed into his hand while blushing furiously.

He sat on the not-too-wet ground as his legs ran out of fuel.

"Rio-kun... how long have you been looking for me...?"

"An hour."

"Have you been running all this time?"

"It doesn't matter," he stood up, "You're alright, right?"

She nodded.

"You've been crying, haven't you?"

"No! Have you ever seen me cry? Please, I'm the Precure of smiles and energy."

Rio didn't do anything, he crossed his arms and waited, until...

Ichika cried, sob at first, then bawled loudly, just like before he had arrived. Even so she was desperately trying to wipe away her tears.

"No... I need to smile..."

Rio embraced her once more, "I'm not going to tell you to stop crying. Crying is a way of expressing your emotions too. You felt lonely, you felt helpless, those are all important emotions, you shouldn't compress your feelings, we all know that can be really dangerous."

Ichika cried and cried and cried, both hands still grasping the edge of her skirt.

"It's okay, I'm here for you," Rio soothed.

At this, she let go of her skirt and slowly wrapped her arms around Rio too. Then she literally cried on his shoulder.

The last time she bawled her eyes out this hard was when her mother came back, that was because she had to let go of all the sadness she'd been hiding. But this time, it was different, she cried because she simply want to cry.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18: Remorse over Dishwashing

**Chapter 18: Remorse over Dishwashing**

 **Season: KiraKira Precure A La Mode**

 **Character: Bibury**

 **Summary: Dishwashing is really annoying, well, so is feeling remorseful**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasise**

 _Italics: thoughts_

 ** _Bold+italics: flashback_**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Itterashai," was what she said to Ciel and Rio going on a morning walk, just like yesterday.

Since she had all the time in the world, Bibury decided to sluggishly eat her breakfast, lounge around a bit more and mop the floor before doing all the dishes. Because, you know, dishwashing is just the most bothersome chore there is.

She had expected them to bring home, at most, some ingredients for their upcoming sweets. But she didn't expect to see a mob of angry bakers suspecting Rio as a servant of Noir.

She was, of course, scared, since who knows what would the bakers would want with her if they found out she had played a part in ruining their business too.

So she slipped away while the bakers were pinning the blame on Rio. She ran to KiraPati because she knew the girls could help her.

"To think that Rio-kin would steal Kirakiraru now... impossible!" Ichika had shouted.

Ok, let's be honest, maybe it wasn't that she knew the girls could help **her** , it was just because the girls could surely help Rio.

Well, that wasn't much of a difference, was it? After all, if the identity of Rio was exposed, hers would easily be too.

Anyhow, she didn't want to stay in KiraPati and have Pekorin bugging her. So she dawdled in the streets for a long time in hopes that the bakers would have left by the time she went back.

* * *

"No one's here..." she mumbled to herself.

She saw that the dishes still hadn't been washed, so she heaved a sigh and restarted her chores.

 _It hasn't been so long_ , she thought, _how has all my beliefs changed?_

 _I've watched Noir-sama killed — accidentally almost killed — Giulio and not even had the slightest bit of emotion to that. I've watch Noir-sama create my loneliness to make me his loyal subordinate. And most recently, I've witnessed Elisio sucking up Grave and Diable for Noir-sama._

A shiver ran down her spine as she wondered if that would have happened to herself if she had stayed any longer.

 ** _"There can be no love in Noir's darkness."_**

 _Now both me and Giulio joined this side. Maybe if Grave had known what would happen to him, he would've too. That's just solid proof to the Cures' claim._

 _All these years, everything I knew, everything I thought, everything I worked for, was a lie._

Not that she didn't know more than a month ago when she first joined the girls, it's just that the fact was quite hard to take in and she just needed some assurance. So she pushed the action of accepting it until later.

Now the proofs had presented themselves before her, she believed it, though she found she didn't **want** to believe it.

And the Cures. _Aah those annoyingly kind girls. Why were they being so kind to me anyway? They just make me want to throw a punch in their faces sometimes._

She subconsciously increased her strength in scrubbing the dishes.

Just after she was purified and switched sides, she had suspected not only once that maybe the girls had put some sort of hypnosis on her to make her betray Noir. But she eventually came to realise what they showed her was true friendship, though her sharp tongue didn't agree with her mind.

 _There! Dishwashing done! How come I feel so much better than when I started?_

She shrugged it off, reckoning it as the effect of finally thinking over her experiences recently.

She just turned around — facing the doorway — and she saw Yukari and Akira burst open the doors with the latter shouting "Ciel-chan!"

Wearing her usual expressionless face, she replied, "She's not here right now, as you can see." After quickly assessing the tone of which Akira spoke, she quickly came to a conclusion and — still expressionlessly — asked, "What? Is there a Precure emergency?"

"No, not that," Yukari responded calmly, "It's just that we found out Rio-kun wasn't the one who stole Kirakiraru after all. It was a Nendo pretending to be him."

"Well, since Ciel's not here, I guess we'll look for her in KiraPati," Akira said and then smiled, "Oh yes, and thanks for telling us that this morning."

After they left, she felt her shoulders relaxed and she breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Why am I feeling relieved?_

 _Why did meeting the Cures make me so odd?_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19: Ex-villains' day out 2

**A/N: Previously on Ex-villains' day out: Ex-villains day outs are outings for villains who became a Precure, last time (chap 8) Setsuna and Ellen invited Michiru and Kaoru, then they realised they should've invited Towa too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Ex-villains' day out 2**

 **Season: FWPCSS, FPC, GPPC**

 **Character: Michiru K. Kaoru K. Setsuna H. Towa A.**

 **Summary: A fun Ferris wheel ride in the parallel world of Labyrinth**

* * *

"It's rising, it's rising!" exclaimed Towa, leaning so close to the huge glass window that her nose almost touched it, somehow still remaining her lady-like manners.

"I don't think it's so special, I mean I can always just fly this high up," Kaoru murmured to herself, which earned her a sharp nudge and a glower from her twin sister.

"It's different," Michiru told her.

"How?"

"Well... uhm... You get to see this view with us?"

"A ferris wheel is a symbol of happiness," Setsuna suddenly started explaining, "that's why we decided to build one in Labyrinth."

"Nah, you guys built it to win the hearts of every children in Labyrinth," Kaoru said.

"Maybe?" Setsuna replied mischievously.

"Girls, look!" Towa — still at the windows — called out to the others, "We can see the town square here."

Setsuna smiled, Kaoru sighed, only Michiru went to the window with Towa.

"Really! I see the repainting is going well, it's so colourful, like the Land of Fountains."

"If there's a Ferris wheel in the Land of Fountains," Kaoru suggested, "the view up there would truly by magnificent."

Seeing Michiru's eyes say "Great idea! Let's do it!", she immediately added, "Just kidding, I'm just kidding."

"But you're never just..." Setsuna started and immediately interrupted by Kaoru covering her mouth.

"Maybe Hope Kingdom can use one of these too," Setsuna pushed aside Kaoru's hand and changed the topic.

"Yes, I think it would be a good first step to make our people happy again," Towa agreed, finally averting her gaze from the window, "I will ask Onii-sama and my parents about this, I'm sure they would approve. Thank you for the suggestion."

"You're welcome. Just let us go for a ride after it's built," Setsuna said, then sighed, "I'm sure wherever you build a Ferris wheel, the views would be more beautiful than Labyrinth."

"Aw, don't say that," Michiru said, "I'm sure it will look great after the repainting."

"I feel sorry for Ellen-san not being able to come," Towa suddenly said, "This is such a fun ride."

"It can't be helped. After all, she was invited personally by Aphrodite-sama to sing back in Major Land, how could she refuse?" Setsuna told her, "I can show her next time, she comes by from time to time anyway."

"I wonder if she would consider instrumental accompaniment," Towa said, "particularly violin."

"Aah, you want to play a duet with her," Kaoru deduced.

"Maybe I should ask Onii-sama if we could invite her to sing in Hope Kingdom too, I can play the violin as her accompaniment."

"Ellen is so popular," Michiru stated.

"Yeah, we wanted her to put on a show here in Labyrinth too, and now I understand that we gotta book her like three months before the day we want her to come," Setsuna laughed, and they all followed.

"Perhaps I can ask her next time we have an ex-villain day out."

"Where will we go next time?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, theme park?" Michiru suggested.

"I have a great idea..." Setsuna beamed.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 19**

 **A/N: sorry for the short chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Day at the Beach

**Chapter 20: Day at the Beach**

 **Season(s): Heartcatch, Kirakira a la Mode**

 **Characters: Cures from these season, Olivier, Rio K.**

 **Summary: All for the sake that they can have fun**

* * *

"WHEEEEEEE!" Ichika and Erika both shouted as they leapt into the sea, the huge wave they created make the girls on land all wet.

"Oh you're on, Ichika!" Aoi yelled.

"Me too!" Itsuki said.

"Me three!" Ciel also jumped in and they started splashing each another. The water fight was so intense that Tsubomi and Himari chose to immerse themselves in the water and only come out to breathe from time to time.

"It has gone crazy," Rio stated.

"I thought this beach day was for the senior high-schoolers to have fun for once," Olivier paused and looked back, "but that's not happening."

Rio jumped in to find Ichika and pulled her away from the fight, "Hey, did you girls completely forget why we all come here for?"

"Oh, right!" Ichika clapped her hands together, "No problem!" She walked back to the land, "Yuri-san, Yukari-san, Akira-san! Come play with us!"

"I'll pass," Yuri announced coolly, "we'll just stay here and look after our belongings."

"This is a Tategami private beach, there are no thieves, SHS!" Aoi declared proudly, then she, Erika and Ciel followed Ichika out of the water and pushed and pulled the three older Cures into the water.

"SHS?" Akira inquired in the middle of the pushing and pulling.

"Senior High-Schoolers," Aoi answered like it was the most obvious thing ever, "Thus, S.H.S."

"Okay, enough exposition. Let the splashing continue!" Itsuki announced and everybody splashed the SHS.

"Okay then," Akira grinned, "since you declared battle, we're not gonna give way!"

Her wave knocked Ciel down, who took the chance to call out to Rio, "Pikario! We need reinforcements!"

"Fine..."

"Oh, Rio-kun is joining?" Yukari clearly seemed interested now (you know, cuz they're rivals), "Come on, Yuri, we can't lose to them!"

Before Yuri could reply, Ciel and Rio splashed her right in the face, making her bangs stick to her forehead.

"Argh! As you wish then!"

It was clearly a very bad timing to breathe because Himari ended up with a mouth full of water instead of air.

"Himarin, you look like a pufferfish!" Ichika laughed.

"I'll avenge you, Himari!" Erika exclaimed as Tsubomi tried to persuade her out of it, "Oh no Erika please don't..."

But we all know Erika never listens, she jumped high towards the two purple haired girl and shouted, "INCOMING!" She created a massive wave (again) and caused Yuri and Yukari to yelp and fall.

"Whoa... was that the first time Yukari-san ever lost her cool?" Himari blinked.

"Probably yes..."

Erika crossed her arms with pride, "I'll call that one Marine Divebomb! Mwhhahahahahahahahahha!"

* * *

"Beach volleyball! Itsuki, Olivier and Yuri-san versus Yukari-san, Akira-san and Rio, who will win?" Aoi took out a microphone from absolutely nowhere at all and started being a sports reporter.

"Do your best, Olivier!" Tsubomi cheered and blushed when everyone looked at her, while Olivier felt very awkward because he didn't have his scarf with him.

"Olivier, focus!" Itsuki commanded as she refrained from giggling.

"Let the showdown begin!"

Throughout the match, being the typical Tsubomi, she constantly yelled, "Olivier, yes, nice moves, no, jump, yes, do the overhead strike, yes!"

And Olivier was, of course, pretty fed up. He turned around during the match to demand, "Will you quit it?!"

While at the same time, Rio passed the ball to Akira and she hurled it to the Heartcatch's side. "Olivier, watch out!" Yuri exclaimed.

Just as Olivier reacted, the ball hit him right in the forehead and left a bleeding graze, "Wah!"

"Olivier!" Tsubomi almost screamed and rushed to Olivier. Everyone followed her and crowded around Olivier.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Olivier," Akira apologised.

"Nah, this is nothing," Olivier assured.

"Are you sure?" Tsubomi said, "Do you need bandage? Will it get infected? Do you need us to escort you back to the villa?"

"Tsubomi-san," Himari said, "It's just a scratch, he's fine. I'll go get the first aid kit."

"Okay..." Tsubomi said, but kept on bugging Olivier.

"She's at it again, did you know that she..." Erika snickered while going around and trying to tell everybody everything that has ever happened between Tsubomi and Olivier.

* * *

"Lunchtime!" Aoi exclaimed excitedly, "We have seaweed onigiri made by Tsubomi and Yuri-san, sandwiches by Yukari-san and Akira-san, and milkshakes by Ciel and Rio-kun, fresh from the kitchen! But of course, we need a watermelon!" She carried a watermelon and a wooden rod out from the villa.

"Yukari-san, would you do the honours?" Ichika handed the rod to Yukari.

"Eh? Why me?"

"No reason."

They blindfolded her and had her smash the watermelon.

"Left!"

"A little more left!"

"No! Go right!" Rio pranked.

"Seriously?" Olivier said, "That's so pointless."

Not listening to Rio, Yukari successfully smashed the watermelon. But she didn't take off the blindfold. Instead, she followed Rio's voice and hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

Yukari took the blindfold off and grinned mischievously, "What did I do what for?"

"Serves you right, Rio," Olivier muttered and chortled beside him.

"Guys, just eat your lunch peacefully, okay?" Akira suggested.

"That's right," Erika agreed, "Don't waste such a delicious time of day! Itadakimasu!"

She opened her mouth wide to take a bite of her sandwich, but...

"Erika! That seagull just..." Itsuki called to Erika, making her take a look at the patch of white on her sandwich now.

"My sandwich!" Erika yelled, fuming, "Come back here, you evil bird!"

Erika threw her sandwich on the ground and chased after the seagull, while Itsuki facepalmed, Aoi and Ichika laughed, and Yuri sighed, "Great... now we'll never hear the end of it..."

* * *

"After lunch, sandcastle building is the most suitable," Himari suggested.

"Alright! Let the contest begin!" Aoi became a competition reporter again.

One hour later

"Time's up!" Aoi announced, "What do we have? First, Team SHS!"

"We built Kirapati out of sand," Akira introduced while Yuri and Yukari fist-bumped.

Aoi continued, "Okay, Team Twins?"

"We built ourselves," Ciel said with pride, showing everyone the sand sculpture of Kirarin hugging Pikario, "in fairy form though."

"Nice job, Ciel, Rio-kun," Yukari went over to comment.

"Really?" Ciel asked gleefully.

"Yes, sand Pikario looks cuter than the real thing," Yukari quipped.

"It's not like I need to be called cute by **you** ," Rio rolled his eyes.

"Finally, Team Erika," (because of course Erika would name the team after herself) Aoi ignored the ongoing tension between Yukari and Rio and moved on to the last sand sculpture, "Okay, let me guess what it is. A tree?"

"No!" Erika yelled, offended; her teammates however... it seemed that Tsubomi and Itsuki weren't so surprised that Aoi couldn't guess it.

"A snowman?" Aoi continued, "Ummm... a gourd! Definitely a gourd!"

"No! This is Coupe-sama!" Erika flared.

Everyone stared at the sand sculpture with their heads tilted, and they all started giggling, especially Olivier, eventually.

"Yes, he looks absolutely ridiculous, I know," Tsubomi pulled with a facepalm.

"We don't even know what went wrong..." Itsuki added.

Yuri put her hands on their shoulders and remarked, "You're lucky that Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri didn't come."

* * *

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Nighttime befell quickly, but apparently, rest wasn't on the top of anyone's nighttime priority list (no surprise there :P).

Olivier commented, "Here comes the pillow pandemoni..." His sentence was cut off with a front hit from Erika and a back hit from Rio simultaneously.

"Olivier is gonna unleash his inner wolf!" Itsuki laughed as Olivier grabbed the pillows and hurled both at Rio, Rio caught them and throw them at Yukari, yelling, "Payback time!"

Yukari ducked them skilfully, which was bad news for Yuri, who was standing behind her. When Yukari stood back up thinking she was out of danger, Yuri threw the pillows back at her. Completely oblivious, Yukari yelped and fell.

"Sorry, no mercy in war," Yuri giggled.

Meanwhile, Himari landed a hit on Ciel, and then she peeped, "Ah, Ciel-chan... I'm so sorry."

Aoi pulled a facepam, "You're in a fight, Himari! Be aggressive! Like this!" She had at least a dozen of pillows behind her, she went, "PILLOW BARRAGE!"

Everyone yapped as they all got hit, but Ciel briskly turned into Kirarin on purpose and flew over all the pillows.

"Hey, no fair!" Tsubomi noticed Ciel's tactic, "Everyone aimed for Kirarin!"

Soon, Kirarin was buried under a mountain of pillows. "You're all so cruel-kira..."

Akira saw her chance in the mountain of pillows, she kicked away the top half, and everybody in that direction dodged, except Ichika, who was too busy laughing.

"I got beaten!" Ichika declared then faked death, while still giggling.

The intense pillow battle came to eventual end as soon everyone laid on the ground just like Ichika did and laughed.

* * *

The day was fun, but as the time went on, slumber started to appeal to everyone. They said their "goodnight"s and retreated to their chambers.

Unfortunately, the largest room in the villa could only accommodate 9 people, so the SHS were settled into a separate room.

"It's been such a long time since I've had so much fun," Yukari said as she combed her hair, "It's always like this, Ichika..."

"Ichika-chan and the other never cease to add joy to your lives?" Yuri asked.

"Yup."

"Completely understandable," Yuri smiled, "What would I be without Erika, Itsuki and Tsubomi?"

"Do you sometimes feel an obligation to take care of them, and only find out that they took care of you more?" Akira questioned.

"Sometimes, I would find myself relying on them before I knew it," Yukari said, "And then I'd think that I would be heading to Confetto Kingdom in no time and I feel... apprehensive."

"That's true," Akira lamented, "and when next March comes, we'll be all graduating too."

There was a moment of silence. All three of them suddenly realized just how much their team meant to them.

"Those girls are the best definition of busybodies, aren't they?" Yuri laughed lightly.

"Well, if they're not like that, I can't imagine what they'd be," Akira said.

The three of them smiled to themselves. They worried that thinking about how much longer could everyone stay together would keep them awake, but as they held the memories they made with their dearest friends close by, repose came to their hearts as they drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 20**

* * *

 **A/N: I've been wanting to do a chapter with all the 17 year olds for a long time already and I've finally done it! Oh, and the next chapter should be out in a few days because there is some continuity.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Game of King

**A/N: This chapter is written solely for the sake of good laugh (well, the first 95% of it is at least), so don't expect any emotional lessons or these kinds of stuff.**

* * *

 **Cure Narrative 21: The Game of King**

 **Season(s): Heartcatch, Kirakira a la Mode**

 **Character(s): same as last chapter**

 **Summary: The title is self-explanatory.**

* * *

"Psst, Ichika," Aoi whispered, "Are you asleep?"

"Nope," came Ichika's voice.

"I don't think anyone is asleep now," Tsubomi whispered back, "True?"

"True," replies sounded all over the room.

"I don't want to sleep anymore," Erika whined, "Let's play games!"

"What do you have in mind?" Rio asked from the other side of the room ('cause he and Olivier are boys! There needs to be some distance, right?)

"How about the typical truth or dare?" Itsuki suggested.

"Truth or dare is getting old, let's do something more thrilling!" Erika went to switch on the lights, letting everyone see her mischievous grin.

"I don't like how this is going..." Olivier muttered.

"Let's play the Game of King!" Erika exclaimed.

All except Aoi and Ichika looked dumbfounded. "What is this King Game?" Himari questioned.

"Okay, we have 9 people, so I'll going find a piece of paper and cut it into 9 pieces, then I'll write 1-8 on them and draw a crown on the remaining one. After that, we'll have to shuffle them and each of us take one randomly. The person who has the crown will be the king, and they can order any number or numbers to do anything, but they won't know which number is whose. See? Simple!"

"It's like Truth or Dare but only Dares," Ichika added.

"Okay, I don't like this either..." Himari uttered a not audible whisper.

"Sounds fun!" Ciel said, and everyone except Olivier and Himari agreed with her.

Erika clapped her hands, "Yeah! Now we can start if I have a paper..."

* * *

"Who's the king~~"

"Yeah! I'm the King!" Itsuki exclaimed as she unfolded her paper, "Now, 3 and 5..."

"EHHHHHH?!" Himari screamed.

Aoi pulled a facepalm, "Himari! You're not supposed to let the King know who you are!"

"Oh, sorry," Himari peeped, "I'll try to suppress my shock next time."

"Let's shuffle the ballots again," Ichika said, "Sorry, Itsuki."

"Who's the King~~"

"Ah, I'm the King," Tsubomi said, "Let's see... how about number 8 and number 2 help braid number 5's hair?"

"I'm 2," Aoi said.

"I'm 8," Olivier said.

"Who's 5?" Erika pondered.

By then, judging by Rio's traumatized face, they knew who.

"Sorry, Rio-kun..." Tsubomi peeped.

But they didn't have a choice, so five minutes later, Rio was starring twin braids (one side braided way more neatly than the other ;P).

"We have got to take a photo and show it to the SHS tomorrow!" Ichika laughed.

"No! Don't you dare!"

"Sorry, already taken..."

"ICHIKA!"

"Alright, alright," Ciel interjected, "Come on, let's move on to the next round."

"Who's the King~~"

"I'm the King! Mwhahahahahahaha!" Erika exclaimed as she held the floor lamp as a scepter taller then herself, "Number 3, I command thee to go downstairs to the dinning room, pick a few fake flowers out of the vase, and put them in number 1's hair."

Ciel turned into Kirarin and winked, "Easy peasy-kira." She was about to fly out, but she suddenly remembered, "Umm... who's 1?"

Seeing Rio's face again, they all got it.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Kirarin's eyes sparkled more than usual, "Thank you, Erika-kira! I've always wanted to do this-kira!"

With that, she flew out like an arrow.

"Everyone! Get your phone cameras ready!" Aoi laughed.

A few minutes later, there was a daisy on each of his braids and a chrysanthemum on top of his head.

"We need to let Yuri-san and the others see this tomorrow! It's too good!" Itsuki giggled.

"Ugh! Let's just move on to the next round!" Rio groaned.

"Who's the King~~"

"Eh? Does this means I'm King?" Himari pointed at the crown on her paper.

"Yes, you are the King."

"Okay... I want... maybe... number 5 to do an impression of one of their parents."

"Simple!" Olivier threw his ballot away and lounged on the floor, he said in a mocking voice, "Loup-Garou, help me get a cup of coffee. Why of course I can get it by myself, but I'm too lazy to. Be a good boy and help your dear daddy get a drink."

"That's not hard to imagine," Tsubomi chuckled.

"Enough of this, next round," Ichika said.

"Who's the King~~"

"Yes! I got to be King!" Aoi beamed, "I want number 6 to sing everything they want to say in opera style for the rest of the game!"

"Whyyyyyyyy meeeeeeee?" Ichika laughed and sang at the same time, which sounded utterly ridiculous.

"Who's the King~~"

"Ah! I'm the King again," Himari said, "Let me think... Okay, number 4 and number 8 have to waltz."

"I'm number 4," Tsubomi said.

"Who's 8?" Ciel inquired.

Itsuki suddenly walked to Olivier and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." Then she walked to Tsubomi and took her into waltz steps.

"What? Huh?" Olivier stuttered.

"Oh boy..." Aoi said.

"Yeah, right? This is beautiful!" Ichika added.

Meanwhile, Tsubomi was blushing furiously.

"I think her old crush is returning, heheh," Erika giggled slyly.

"Who's the King~~"

"I am the King, yes!" Ichika cheered, "Okay, number 1 look number 4 in the eye and tell them they're cute."

And so...

"You are... are... um... I can't say it...!" Himari blushed and cover her face.

"You can do this, Himarin!" Ichika said, "Just tell Itsuki she looks cute, it's not that hard, is it?"

"Maybe we should make it easier for Himari?" Rio pointed out, then he found Aoi, Ichika and Erika looking back at him with sparkling eyes, "What...?"

A few minutes later, Itsuki ended up with a miniskirt and a few ribbon hair clips randomly attached to her short hair.

"I look preposterous," Itsuki complained, tugging at the miniskirt in vain hopes of lengthening it.

"Go on, say it, Himari," Aoi encouraged.

"You look... cute!" Himari blurted out and went hiding in a corner of the room.

"She's a squirrel, no doubt," Ciel laughed.

"Who's the King~~"

"Finally! I'm the King!" Rio yelled, "Number 7 do an impression of Yukari-san!"

Erika put down her ballot and flipped her hair, "Look at me, I'm the intelligent and gorgeous Kotozume Yukari, ohoho."

Rio recorded the whole process and snickered, "Yukari volcano will definitely erupt tomorrow!"

Meanwhile, Ichika whispered to Ciel, "Do you think Erika mimicking Yukari-san feels a bit off?"

Ciel shrugged, "Maybe it's the height difference?"

"Who's the King~~"

"I'm the King again!" Erika roared.

"Oh no! The horror!" Rio screamed in a mocking voice.

"Number 3 and number 1... no, 2! Heheheh... someone get a box of Pocky, they're playing the Pocky game!"

And so, Tsubomi and Olivier ended up on either side of a Pocky...

"Ready? Start!"

Olivier reached the center of the Pocky in one bite, backed away and tried to pull up his scarf which wasn't there, all before Tsubomi realized what was happening.

Everyone except the couple "Awww"ed in disappointment.

"I gotta make my command more direct next time," Erika muttered under her breath.

"Who's the King~~"

"Je suis le roi!" Ciel exclaimed, "Since you've started down on the cheesy path, I order number 7 to princess carry number 1."

"Ehhh?" Himari yelled.

"Don't worry, Himari," Aoi walked up to her, "I've never princess carry anyone before, but I'm confident that I won't drop you."

With that, she lifted Himari off the ground, "You know, you're heavier than you look, but you're still pretty light."

And Himari went beet red.

"Who's the King~~"

"Yes! I'm King again!" Ichika shouted, "Ciel, your command wasn't cheesy at all! Let me show you... um... number 7 and number 2, look passionately into each other's eyes, fingers laced, for 30 seconds!"

"Let's get this over with, who's number 2?" Erika asked.

"Me," Olivier replied, casting an annoyed glance at Erika.

"Alright, 30 seconds timer, go!"

The scene wasn't the one Ichika had in mind, mostly because although Erika was already very short, she still had to look down. And that made everyone laugh.

"You will pay for this, Ichika!" Olivier snarled.

"Haha, try your best, midget," Ichika teased.

Suddenly, Aoi pointed at Ichika, "You weren't singing! And for such a long time too! You didn't follow my order!"

Ichika froze from laughing.

"Okay, the next King can do whatever they want with Ichika, without the number."

"Nooooooo!" Ichika pleaded, "Ao-chan!"

"That's the rule, Ichika!"

Ichika pouted, "You're so cruel..."

"Who's the King~~"

"I am the King once again!" Erika retrieved her floor lamp 'scepter' and laughed evilly.

"Oh boy! The tyrant has returned!" Itsuki exclaimed in mock terror.

"Let's see... my command... Ichika and number 5 have to..." Erika suddenly glimpsed Rio tensing up, and she chortled inwardly, "Ichika and number 5 have to kiss! On the lips!"

Rio's face reddened, and everyone fangirl screamed.

"Erika, isn't this a bit too far though?" Tsubomi said.

"I think this is goooooood," Erika drawled, "Don't you wanna witness this, Tsubomi?"

"Well... I do wanna see..."

"I c-can't..." Rio spoke.

"Too bad, the King's orders are absolute," Olivier said, though his sentence was more giggles than words at this point, "Just go kiss the girl!" He pushed Rio towards Ichika.

The proximity alone was making Rio's words turn into stammers, "Uh... well... I... um..."

"R...Rio-kun... um..."

Suddenly, the room door was slammed open as the SHS stepped inside.

"Okay, what is going on in here?" Yuri asked in her interrogation voice.

"What's the commotion? You guys woke us up," Akira used her palm to rub her eyes.

"Yukari-san, Akira-san, Yuri-san, you need to come see this!" Aoi called to them.

"What is so urgent?"

"Long story short," Ciel said, "We were playing this thing that's called the Game of King and Ichika broke the rule once and now she and Pikario has to kiss!"

"This sounds interesting," Yukari covered her mouth and laughed as she already walked further into the room.

"I'm glad I didn't wear my glasses," Yuri's face flushed up as she turned around to not see anything.

"Oh, suit yourself Yuri-san, you're totally missing out!" Erika yelled, "What about you, Akira-san?"

"Y-yeah... I uh..." it seemed that Akira was quite sensitive to this kind of thing too, "I can see well enough over here, s-so no thank you."

Erika shrugged and went back to chanting "Kiss her! Kiss her!" with everyone else.

Rio looked at Ichika, and though she was blushing, she nodded. So he put his hand on her cheek so that they were facing each other while Ichika tentatively started to tiptoe.

"Kyaaaaa!" Everyone fangirl squealed again, and that was how Akira and Yuri both knew what happened without actually seeing it.

To the couple, this wasn't the perfect romantic setting for their first kiss, but to them, all the gasps and smirks and fangirling didn't exist. To them, this sufficed, more than sufficed.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 21**


	22. Chapter22:Ex-villains' day out:Christmas

**Chapter 22: Ex-villains day out: Christmas edition**

 **Seasons: FWPCSS, FPC, SPC, GPPC**

 **Characters: Michiru K. Kaoru K. Setsuna H. Ellen K. Towa A.**

 **Summary: A special Christmas blessing they want to give**

* * *

"Welcome to Hope Kingdom," Towa beamed as she led her friends into her palace.

"Merry Christmas-pafu!" Pafu came to greet the girls.

Since Towa suspected all of them (except Ellen) weren't used to large scale royal greetings, so she told all the maids and heralds to tend to other businesses beforehand.

But of course, Pafu's adorableness is the best greeting there is.

"Pafu! Wait-roma!" Aroma was following her at top speed, "Your hat..."

Before he could arrive, Michiru already solved the problem, "Thank you, Pafu. Here, your Christmas hat is going to fall."

"Ah..." Aroma arrived, panting, "Thank you-roma... Michiru-san..."

"You're welcome."

Setsuna looked around, "At any rate, I still cannot believe you could let us stay for a sleepover in your palace! And on Christmas Eve, no less! Originally, I only wanted to see your beautiful kingdom. Thank you so much, Towa!"

"It's no problem at all," Towa replied, "I'm happy to spend Christmas with my friends as well. And I'm honoured that you think highly of our kingdom."

"Don't forget our other purpose now," Kaoru reminded the girls.

"Don't worry, how could we forget?" Ellen assured her, "But we won't act until late night, right? So now..."

"Please enjoy yourselves-pafu (/-roma)!" Pafu and Aroma finished for her.

* * *

"Today was really fun!" Michiru exclaimed as they all entered their shared bedroom.

"Let's rest now," Ellen suggested, "We still have things to do."

"That's right. We're lucky that we don't have sleepyheads like Saki among us," Kaoru giggled shortly.

"So when exactly should we head out?" Setsuna asked.

"I set an alarm for 2 o'clock in the morning," Towa said, "For now, goodnight."

* * *

2:00

Almost all five girls woke up instantly when the alarm sounded.

"Michiru, are you awake?" Kaoru asked her twin sister.

"Of course, I'm actually feeling quite ecstatic right now," Michiru giggled.

"Okay, let's start planning," Ellen pointed out, "Where should we go first?"

"We can go to my teammates' homes first," Towa said, retrieving her bag as the others retrieved their own, "I wonder how would they feel."

"Alright, gather around, everyone," Setsuna took out her Linkrun, "Let's set out."

A red light teleported the girls away.

* * *

Haruka's home

"Okay, everyone, lower your voice," Ellen whispered.

Kaoru switched on the electric lantern she brought along, "Can everyone see clearly?"

"Yes."

"Towa, it's your cue," Michiru pointed at the sleeping Haruka.

"Right," Towa replied, she walked to her friend's bed and put down something in the Christmas stocking silently.

"Wow, you put a lot of effort into the wrapping paper, didn't you?" Setsuna noted.

"What did you give Haruka?" Ellen enquired.

"Let's talk later," Towa shushed them, "Now, onward to Minami's place."

* * *

Love's home

"Is it strange to do this when your room is just next door?" Kaoru asked quietly as they arrived.

"A little bit, yes," Setsuna replied, "I live in Labyrinth now but this will always be my home, that's what Love said to me."

"Well, that's exactly why we're on this mission," Michiru pointed out, "to give thanks."

"No one here would ever forget, Michiru," Kaoru said.

Setsuna placed a little item in Love's Christmas stocking, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Hibiki's home

Ellen shushed everyone as they arrived, "Shh... Hibiki has good ears, we need to be extra careful with this one."

The other four gave her 'ok' signs and thumb-ups.

Ellen tiptoed towards Hibiki's bed and put down her presents very slowly, so that not even the slightest sound would be made.

She turned back to the others, the next second, they already teleported away.

* * *

Saki's home

All the girls couldn't help but let out soft giggles when they saw Saki's sleeping posture.

"She'll catch a cold like this," Michiru shook her head and retrieved Saki's blanket, which was almost on the floor.

Only after that did she took out her gift and put in inside Saki's Christmas stocking.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was doing something a little different. While everyone was only giving presents to their teammates, Kaoru had one more gift to prepare.

As well as one more thank to give.

She was on the other half of Saki's room, or more accurately, Minori's room.

"Merry Christmas, Minori-chan," Kaoru said softly, "Hope you like your Christmas present."

* * *

On Boxing Day, in Yumegahama

Haruka and Yui were shopping, and they just so happen to see Kirara.

"Kirara-chan!" Haruka called out to her, "Don't tell me you have work even in Christmas holiday!"

"Hi, Haruharu," Kirara waved back, "No, I don't have work today... but tomorrow..."

"Cheer up," Yui said, "Here, we have Marble Donuts!"

"Yeah! Thank you! Don't mind if I do!"

"Say, Kirara-chan," Haruka asked, "Did you happen to find an unexpected present today when you unwrap them? Me and Yui-chan both did, Minami-san as well."

"Eh? You did too?" Kirara said sceptically, "I received a star necklace, it goes so well with the new dress I bought."

"So you did too," Haruka replied, "I got a flower bracelet, just as I wanted. And this morning when Minami-san called, she said she received a book on marine life that she has never seen before."

"I got a canvas frame," Yui added, "and I was just distressing over the fact that it was a bit expensive for me to buy."

"Hmm... who in the world did all this?"

* * *

In Clover Town

Another town where the Cures were eating donuts.

"Miki, Buki," Love asked, "What did you receive for Christmas? I got something really special, happiness get!"

"I got something special too," Inori answered, "My old notebook I used to jot down animal facts was full, I received a brand new one! I don't think my parents know about this."

"Me too," Miki said, "There was this new perfume essence I wanted to try, and I got a little flask of it."

"Not as curious as mine," Love interrupted, "I got a bracelet with a pink clover pendant, and it doesn't look like plastic. I'm sure my parents wouldn't waste money on some expensive bracelet, right?"

"This sure is strange..."

* * *

Kanon Town

"Hey, Kanade!" Hibiki called out from afar, and started running towards her.

"Hi," Kanade was at the front door of Lucky Spoon, "Did you drop by on purpose?"

"I did," Hibiki replied, "Well, and my reason is not just cupcake. Kanade, did you receive anything special for Christmas?"

"Eh? Ako asked me the same thing when she came to buy cupcakes this morning. Don't tell me you did too?"

"Remember the sheet music collection I said I wanted? Well, I got one. I was starting to suspect that you somehow gave it to me."

"Well, it's not me, I received something too. I ran out of my favourite chocolate pen last week, remember? I didn't have the time to look for it and buy it, but apparently someone gave a pack to me."

"What does this mean?" Hibiki pondered.

"It means that this secret Santa knows us well," Kanade deduced, "Ako said she received a handmade music box, it was a song that she loved but she could never find a music box of it."

"This is creeping you out?" Hibiki asked.

"Not quite, I'm just curious, and I even have a hunch..."

* * *

In Pan-Paka-Pan

"Eh?" Saki exclaimed, "Mai, you got something out of the ordinary too?"

"Yes," Mai answered, "You know I recently wanted to try watercolour painting? I received a watercolour set and even the right type of paper."

"I received a new pair of baking gloves to replace my old one that I accidentally burnt a hole in last week. And that's not even the strangest thing, Minori—"

"Mai-oneechan!" Saki was interrupted by none other than Minori herself, "Hello!"

"Hello, Minori-chan," Mai smiled, "You seem to be very happy today."

"Yes, I am!" Minori was grinning from ear to ear, "Because I received two presents from Santa!"

"Oh really? What are they?"

"I got this sketchbook, now I can draw like you, Mai-oneechan!"

"Our parents bought that one," Saki whispered to Mai.

"And then," Minori continued, "Look! Santa gave me a pair of new hair clips!"

"Wow, they are so pretty!" Mai said.

"Minori," Saki cut in, "go show Korone your new hair clips, he would like them."

"Really? Okay!" the little girl ran off.

"Minori wanted new hair clips, remember? But mom said that she should use her old ones. There's no way our parents got her those hair clips," Saki told Mai.

"Saki, those hair clips seem to be handmade," Mai pointed out, "Our secret Santa doesn't seem to have much budget either."

"You have a clue?"

"I have a guess..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 22**

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, readers! Wish you a joyfukl year to come!**


	23. Chapter 23: Too Late?

**Cure Narrative 23: Too Late...?**

 **Season: Heartcatch**

 **Character: Baron Salamander, Olivier/ Loup-Garou**

 **Summary: It's never too late to show that you love someone...**

* * *

 _Italics: thoughts_

 _ **Bold+Italics: flashbacks**_

* * *

"It's not like that... it's too late," he aimed his staff at Loup-Garou's abdomen and blasted him away, "Too bad..."

Baron Salamander didn't know if Loup-Garou could hear him, but as the child looked back at him, he muttered, "Forgive me."

He watched Loup-Garou morph into a werewolf upon landing, "Can you see it? The seal is weakening. The stone prison that caged me for so many hundreds of years," he turned around to go to his prison to unleash his powers, "Destroy this place, that's all you need to do."

Loup-Garou howled like a wolf. At that moment, Salamander felt a nauseous sensation in his stomach, something that felt like... guilt.

He shook off the feeling. _It's too late, I've come too far..._

He entered the alternate dimension that imprisoned him for more than four centuries. He raised his staff to stomp it onto the ground, only to stop in midair.

" _ **At the very least, my world has you in it! Ever since the day we made the promise, you've always been there! Even if I have to use my powers, I will stop you! Father!"**_

Salamander gritted his teeth and proceeded, a huge magic circle expanded from the tip of his staff.

"PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!" He heard, the next thing he knew was that Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight was standing in front of him.

He couldn't move away from the magic circle, but the fight started nonetheless.

"Why do you have to live this way?!"

"There has to be a way you can live with Olivier!"

"It's not too late to start now! Why can't you change?!"

Cure Moonlight thrusted her tact at him. He caught it in his left hand which started crumbling. The Cures were stunned so he took the chance to blast Moonlight away.

"There's no way to live together! From the start, my only companions are solitude and hatred!" He yelled, and yet something inside him told him that wasn't true.

 _Even if I want to, I can't go back now..._

"He's going to be alone anyway, there's no need to deliberately tell him."

Salamander transformed into a giant dragon, towering over the Precures and Loup-Garou.

He had thought that unleashing his power would be enough to destroy the world, he didn't account for Precures, nor how strong they were.

It wasn't an easy fight for either side, but the Cures were victorious. They defeated him, and turned him back to his man form.

He thought that was supposed to be the end of everything. But no.

He heard the sound of crying, it woke him, and he saw Loup-Garou next to him. He had never seen the child so sad before.

It all became clear to him then, he can't leave. Not even the heavens would let him leave. He needed to make amends for the six years he used Loup-Garou, he needed to learn emotions other than hate, he needed to be by that boy's side along the way, he couldn't leave him.

" _ **You see, I want a papa and a mama."**_

What Loup-Garou said six years ago, Salamander didn't give it much thought, he just gave a half-hearted reply to get Loup-Garou to follow him. But now, looking back, maybe he was changing bit by bit, maybe he did feel something towards the little boy...

"Annoying Precures, next time I'll win for sure," Salamander cursed weakly.

Loup-Garou laughed, he knew the Baron was just saying that, he knew the Baron was just too prideful to admit that he wanted to thank the Cures. He took out the Baron's crystal, it shattered and got blown away by the wind. "Let's go travelling again," Loup-Garou said.

There were no more excuses. Salamander was given a second chance, his body was repaired, he no longer had his powers (and even if he did he will not win anyway:P), he had no more excuses to leave the kid alone.

 _I'm not cut out to be a father no matter how you look at it._ He sighed, but then he looked at the laughing child and shrugged. _But well, if he likes me, I must be doing something right._

He used his left hand to pat Loup-Garou's head, "Yeah, of course, son."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 23**


	24. Chapter 24:More Connected than You Think

**Cure Narrative 24: More Connected than You Think**

 **Season: Heartcatch**

 **Characters: Baron Salamander, Olivier/ Loup-Garou, Dune, Professor Sabaku, Yuri T.**

 **Summary: This was bound to happen when fate had them cross paths...**

* * *

"Just give the man the mask, and he will become your subordinate."

The red-haired man looked at the mask in his hands, teleported to him mere seconds ago, and then squinted at the young man in the image in front of him.

"Don't look at me like that, Baron," the image smiled, and somehow that smile sent shivers down the Baron's spine, "I'm doing you a favor here."

"Why should I take your words for it, Dune-sama?" he stressed the word "sama" mockingly.

"It's your choice," Dune shrugged, "You can always send me back the mask if you don't want someone else joining your scavenger hunt." He flashed him another smile and the image disappeared.

"Tsk, why should I listen to the second most hated person on my list?" Baron Salamander walked away from the balcony, where the image had been, and slumped onto the sofa.

"So, what are you going to do this time?" The voice startled the contemplating Baron, he looked across the living room.

"Loup-Garou," he stated as he silently heaved a sigh of relief, "were you eavesdropping?"

"No, of course I wasn't, I'm just randomly standing here waiting to ask you 'what are you going to do?', Baron," Loup-Garou gave him a look and sat down on his side of the sofa.

"Sheesh, how can a nine years old human boy have such a sharp tongue?"

Loup-Garou rolled his eyes, "Who was that just now?"

"Don't want to mention his name."

"Okay, I get who. I thought you wanted nothing to do with him other than revenge."

"He looks down on me so," the Baron gritted his teeth, "he's just going to give me another person to fight against him."

"You're going to do what he asks?"

The Baron smirked, showing a bit of his fangs, "Nothing better than getting to see him destroyed by his own arrogance."

Loup-Garou looked away, "So you're really going to do it?"

In the little boy's heart, he was silently hoping the best for whoever was going to fall victim.

"And why not, pray tell?"

"I heard that person said your target is a father."

The Baron cocked his head to one side, "So?"

Loup-Garou had some words at the top of his tongue, but he ultimately decided against them, "... never mind."

* * *

Loup-Garou watched next to the Baron as the man, Professor Tsukikage Hideaki (Loup-Garou didn't know his name though), looked at the mask in his hands and panted. If the little boy wasn't so on his nerves watching the professor struggle to put the mask on, the sunset on Mont Saint Michel could actually be enjoyable.

Loup-Garou never touched the mask, but he could tell the object in question was brimming with evil energy. He shuddered briefly.

 _I wonder what the man is thinking about, he's so conflicted between putting it on and not putting it on._

Of course, he would never know, because he didn't eavesdrop on whatever the Baron and his second most hated person had promised the poor professor.

"It seems you need a little more convincing, professor," the Baron said, "Remember, this is exactly what you asked for, you got it."

The professor continued to hesitate, but he eventually succumbed. With a deep holler, he put the mask on with great force.

Loup-Garou could sense the change unmistakably. He couldn't quite put a finger on it though, in short, he felt like the professor was robbed of his heart.

The Baron grinned, thinking he just gained an underling. As he walked to retrieve his newfound companion, an image of Dune appeared before him again.

"What are you doing here?" the Baron asked in a very unfriendly tone.

"Why," Dune smiled, "saying my thank you of course." The Baron saw him snapped his fingers, the next thing he knew, the professor disappeared from his sight.

Bewildered, the Baron shouted, "What did you do?!"

Dune said in a light, yet nerve-wracking tone, "Retrieving my new professor, surely you didn't think I was just going to give you, the man I cast out centuries ago, a greater chance of revenge, did you?"

The Baron's lips twitched in rage, but he hid it, he knew he would be playing right into Dune's hands if he got mad then and there.

"Well, not that it would've given you much of a chance to begin with, mind you, but you get my idea. Good luck, Baron." Dune's laugh echoed through the air as the image dissolved.

The Baron turned livid, he immediately grasped his staff, filled with the not fully accumulated but still fearsome power, and blasted the ground, creating a wide crater. "That damned King of Desert Apostles!"

Loup-Garou couldn't care less about the Baron's wrath then, he was silently praying for the ill-fated family caught up in a 400 year grudge of sapient inhuman creatures.

 _I'm sorry... whoever you are... please forgive us..._

* * *

Olivier didn't remember how he and Tsubomi started on that topic, but somehow they did. So he finally found out about the family his foster father played a part in destroying a few years ago. And it turned out worse than he thought.

He never put a second thought to what Yuri said about her father disappearing in France, because well, hundreds of people go missing every day. But now that he knew, when Erika invited him to join her and the others to an arts and apparel exhibition, things got quite awkward.

"Ooh, this is so cute," Itsuki lowered her voice when she fawned over an exhibit.

"Yeah, you're right," Erika agreed.

"It has a very detailed design," Yuri stated as she pushed up her glasses.

"Olivier, come see this," Tsubomi called.

Olivier was staring blankly at the girls, especially at Yuri, absorbed in own his thoughts. _Should I tell her? Should I tell them? The beans need to be spilled sometime, right? But how would she handle the truth if I told her? Judging by what Tsubomi told me, it probably won't be pretty..._

"Olivier?" Tsubomi tested.

Still no response.

"Hey, Olivier!" Erika called with a much louder voice than Tsubomi, scaring a few passerby's.

"Huh? What?" he snapped out of it.

"Why are you zoning out like that? Are you not enjoying the exhibition?" Erika continued.

"No! No! It's not that!" Olivier spoke the truth, but it was hard to speak a certain other truth, he flashed a side-glance at Yuri and replied, "I'm sorry, I'm just distracted for a second."

"Okay... just tell us if you really are bored, we could go get lunch or something."

* * *

Things got even more awkward after the exhibition.

"Oh, okay, I understand, bye," Tsubomi hung up on the phone and looked to the girls, "Futaba is throwing a bit of a tantrum, mom is out so I think dad wants my help." Then she turned to Olivier, "I want to escort you to Labyrinth as usual... but..."

Tsubomi showed a worried expression. Even though Setsuna and the others are revolutionising Labyrinth, it wasn't the safest parallel world ever, there were still rebels that would not hesitate to attack random people despite the effort put into making peace with these citizens. And albeit Olivier was not anything close to a defenceless young boy, having safety in numbers and a Precure by his side could not go wrong.

"I can escort him home," Yuri volunteered, "I don't really have anything special to do anyways."

Tsubomi's frown turned upside down, "Oh thank you, Yuri-san!" She handed her a small marble, "Here, you'll need this to come back. You can give it back later."

So Olivier was left alone with the one person he was trying desperately to hide a secret from. Well, actually he didn't know if he wanted to hide it or not.

 _She deserves to know the truth. But I don't know what would happen if she does._ He shivered whenever he imagined Yuri being angry, or rather, fail to imagine her being angry, he didn't know where he heard this from, but apparently someone once told him that the people who always appear calm are the scariest when you manage to enrage them.

"Olivier?"

"Yes?" Olivier's shoulders tensed as Yuri spoke his name.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, not really," it wasn't that hard for Olivier to keep up his cool, "What makes you think so?"

But Yuri still wasn't buying it, "Because you've been casting weird glances at me all day."

"You're imagining things."

"Is that so?" Yuri pushed up her glasses and went back to reading her book.

They turned into an obscure alley. "Let's do it here," Olivier said as he took out his own small crystal marble and raised it above his head, "Open, door of mysteries, bring me to the world of Labyrinth."

The view in front of them changed, even Yuri was astonished, "Wow..."

"Let's go."

After they stepped through and the portal closed, Yuri realised it was just like they stepped out from that building behind them.

"That's called the Fortune Telling House, Soular put the portal at that door, the crystal Tsubomi gave you is like a passcode, just hold it up and say you want to go back to Kibougahana when you leave." Olivier instructed Yuri.

"I see. How far is your house anyway?"

"About five minutes away."

Olivier told himself he had got to make up his mind in that five minutes... but to no avail.

"Oh, is this it?" Yuri pointed at an apartment complex, where the Kiryuu twins just walked out from and waved hello to Olivier.

"Yes," Olivier replied bitterly as he reciprocated the greeting.

"Then, I should..."

"Actually, Yuri," Olivier interjected, "Do you want to come up and look inside? You won't ever get to do it if the Baron's here." Olivier said, avoiding calling him 'father' like he always did.

"Eh? Sure," Yuri shrugged and followed.

"Excuse me for disturbing," Yuri noted all the knick-knacks they had as she set foot in their rather spacious apartment, "You two have been to a lot of places."

"Labyrinth's portal can connect to a lot of places, that's why me and the Baron can go traveling whenever we feel like it." Olivier set down the door key and slipped into the kitchen, "Tsubomi mentioned you like red tea, but we only have green tea bags at home, is that okay?"

"Yes, of course," Yuri went to see the so-called kitchen, and couldn't help but chuckled at the messiness.

"What?"

"Is the Baron's cooking good?"

"It's edible," he gave an honest statement.

Yuri continued walking around the apartment while Olivier told her to not move anything because he didn't want the Baron to know he let **thee** Cure Moonlight into their apartment.

She returned to the living room and sat down while making a mental note that the living environment of Labyrinth was not bad. Then she looked at Olivier, "Is there really nothing you want to say to me?"

Olivier pour hot water into a cup as he tentatively answered, "I don't know..."

"Huh?" Yuri could sense that the boy knew something important.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Olivier handed her the cup of tea and sat down next to her, "I don't know if you want to know it. And..."

Olivier shot a glance at her again, he still couldn't imagine Yuri losing her temper, "I think you might get very angry if I told you."

Yuri could see the boy being conflicted, so she respected his choice, kept quiet and let him decide.

"I heard from Tsubomi that... Dune... your father..."

Yuri closed her eyes, sighed and nodded. Seeing how calm she was, Olivier assumed that she had probably long since accepted the fact.

"Do you want to know? Who gave him the mask?"

She took a sip of tea and continued to hold the teacup in her hand, "It's the Baron, isn't it?"

Slightly surprised, Olivier inquired, "He told you?!"

"No, I don't think he even realises Professor Sabaku is — was — my father. But when you put France and Desert Apostles together, who do you get? Plus, when **you** want to tell me about it, it's most likely Salamander."

Another sip of tea, Yuri was soaking up on the information way calmer than he had expected, "You're not furious or...?"

"How can I?" Yuri sighed again, "After the battle ends, there are always regrets. Sometimes we would think that the Desert Apostles were nomadic aliens trying their best to live too, and would feel sorry for having to fight them. Your father was living the life he thought was right, not so different from my father, or any of us for that matter."

"I thought you would be more angry over how the Baron spilt your family, like, transformation level fury..."

Yuri didn't give a reply to that, she only averted her eye contact from Olivier to her teacup.

"Don't you miss your father?"

"Yes, I do, of course," Yuri put a finger to the complete Precure Seed she wore as a pendant, "But blaming someone won't revive my father. And there's no point in dwelling on past mistakes, I learned that first handed some time ago, nothing was quite so clear after... that day, and sometimes it's hard to tell who's in the wrong too."

Olivier saw tears forming in her eyes, tears she wouldn't allow to fall. _She's hiding more sorrow than I could imagine._

Tsubomi aside, Olivier took a liking to Yuri more than the other two, who knows? Nevertheless, when he realised how little he knew, he wanted to discover more about her.

"I thought Precures always know what's right and what's wrong, what to fight for and what to fight against."

Yuri sensed the tears in her eyes too, Olivier saw that she tactfully blinked them away, "When you fought as a hero for four years and then stooped so low as to almost kill someone out of hatred and sorrow, you'd see that the world isn't so simple."

"What?" Olivier assessed Yuri in shock, "You actually tried kill someone?!"

"If Tsubomi hadn't been there, I would've stained my hands with blood. I couldn't find it in myself to forgive Dune, I thought I lost too much."

Olivier slightly cringed at the thought. _I knew Yuri's wrath would be frightening beyond imagination. Who knows what she'd do if she's in a bad mood today._

"My father wasn't the only one I lost, you know?"

Honestly, he didn't. But he could deduce as much because Yuri didn't have a floating plush like the others. She never mentioned her fairy either, Olivier was smart enough to know it was a sensitive topic. But Yuri had already told him so much, would it hurt to ask for more?

"Your fairy..."

"Died." Yuri answered before he could finish the sentence, Olivier felt so much weight in the word she spoke so softly, "My father was the one who hit him with the fatal blow, but I killed him, my mistake killed him, however much he tried to tell me it wasn't my fault, this is a fact."

Olivier fell silent, he wanted to know more, but he started feeling guilty of calling upon the memories of a dark era in Yuri's life.

Before he realised it, he felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. Just hearing her poignant story caused tears to well up.

 _Even though she's grieving more than anyone else, she could so easily hold in her tears, had she already gotten used to hiding them? Yuri..._

She put down the teacup, "I think it's time for me to go. Let's save another story for another time." She gave Olivier a gentle look, " I'm very happy that you tried to tell me."

Olivier nodded, then stood up to look Yuri in the eyes (because her height was almost his double ;p), "You'll never hear it from the Baron, so let me say it," he took her hands in his own, "I'm really, terribly sorry, for all that you had to go through because of my father, because of his grudge that shouldn't have involved you at all."

Yuri was a bit surprised, "Ah... I don't know how should I react to your apology..."

"Yeah... I understand..." he let go of her hands regretfully.

But Yuri smiled slightly, she placed a hand on Olivier's face to make him look at her, "But thank you, Olivier... truly..."

* * *

Not long after, when Baron Salamander came home later that day, as soon as he stepped into the house, he received a bear hug from Olivier.

"Loup-Garou, what happened?"

"Nothing, father, it's nothing, I just wanted to do this..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 24**


	25. Chapter 25: Selfish to the Max

**A/N: Ah, right, to clarify, Hikaru here is Kujou Hikaru, as in Hikari's adopted little brother, not Hoshina Hikaru from Star Twinkle.**

* * *

 **Cure Narrative 25: Selfish to the Max**

 **Season: FWPCMH, HPC, DDPC**

 **Characters: Hikaru K., Kiriya, Ira, Olivier**

 **Summary: He can't be all selfish, can he?**

* * *

"'Sup, babysitting dude," Ira quipped as soon as he entered Hikari's home.

"Hikaru is not a baby," Kiriya wasn't even trying to avoid rolling his eyes right in front of Ira's face.

"Nah, close enough."

"Guys, please stop," Olivier had to step between. This rivalry has been going on since forever and no one knew why, whenever Ira and Kiriya were next to each other, they'd be at each other's throats. Though, one side less sophisticated than the other.

"Apologies," Kiriya turned away, "So, what are you two here for?"

"To help **you** with babysitting," Ira hadn't put down his disdainful tone, then immediately pointed at Olivier, "It was his idea."

"Appreciated, but I'm not in need of—"

He couldn't finish his sentence as they heard a clashing sound from Hikari's and Hikaru's room.

Ira wore a victorious smirk, "You were saying?"

* * *

A football on the floor and a shattered photo frame were all they needed to figure out what happened.

"Hikaru!" Kiriya scolded, "I thought we agreed on no football indoors!"

"Hey, I thought you weren't in need of any help," Ira laughed at Kiriya.

"Ira, no one will think you're mute even if you stop talking for a few seconds!" Olivier flared at Ira.

"Sorry..." Hikaru peeped.

"The baby broke a photo frame, his sister's gonna get mad," Ira put his hand behind his head and said in a mocking singsong voice.

"Ira, if you're not gonna help, just get out!"

"Okay, I'll go make friends with the fridge and the microwave."

"OUT!" Kiriya yelled.

Ira sauntered out of the room.

Due to his mocking song, Hikaru was starting to cry.

"I'm sure Hikari-san would forgive you," Olivier kneeled before the young child, "I know she's gotten stricter since you joined her family but she still rarely gets angry, right?"

"But Ira-oniichan said..."

"Don't worry about what Ira said."

"Olivier's right," Kiriya kneeled down too, "Ira is an idiot, no need to concern yourself over what he says."

"I can hear you!" Ira shouted through chewing and crunching sounds.

"I am well-aware!" Kiriya shouted back.

"Hey, I have an idea," Olivier patted the head of the sobbing toddler, "We can play football **outside** ," then he turn to Kiriya, "That okay with you?"

"Sure."

"Great," Olivier stood up and hold Hikaru's hand, "Let's head out."

Kiriya got up and whispered to Olivier, "Since when did you get so good at comforting people?"

"You catch onto things when your girlfriend won't stop mothering you," Olivier whispered back bitterly, and they both laughed.

* * *

"Here I go!" Hikaru yelled as he shot the ball and it went into the goal, "Yeah!"

"Great job!" Kiriya — the goalkeeper, shouted from the goal.

"Did you purposely blocked all my balls and let all his go in?!" Ira, who's on Hikaru's team said.

"Alright, I'll play fair, you shoot again," Kiriya threw the ball to Ira.

"Sure," he shot it and Kiriya didn't move an inch.

"I only let the ball babies shoot go into the goal!" Kiriya laughed from the goal.

Ira's face flushed with embarrassment and fury, the only retort he could come up with is, "I thought you said Hikaru wasn't a baby."

"I changed my mind."

"Oh boy, they're at it again..." Olivier facepalmed from the sidelines.

"Got anything to say now, baby?" Kiriya continued teasing.

"Shut it, just throw the ball back here."

"As you wish," Kiriya threw the ball really hard back at them. However, Hikaru was not paying attention, he didn't notice the ball flying his way.

"Oh no!" Kiriya exclaimed.

"Hikaru, watch out!" Olivier yelled.

When the ball was just about to hit Hikaru, Ira suddenly dashed in front of him and caught the ball. The impact made him lose his balance and fell.

"Ira-oniichan!"

Ira looked really angry, everyone expected him to go full on monster mode at Kiriya, but instead he turned to Hikaru, "Are you hurt?"

"No..."

"Geez, you gotta stay focused in a football field, or else something like this would happen again."

Ira suddenly turning into such a caring mode stunned the two other boys.

"Did I see that right?" Olivier mouthed at Kiriya.

Kiriya shrugged and smiled as he watched Ira smiling at the toddler too.

"He can't be all selfish, can he?" Kiriya mouthed back at Olivier.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 25**


	26. Chapter 26: Sweet Sweet Honey Candy

**Cure Narrative 26: Sweet Sweet Honey Candy**

 **Season: Happiness Charge**

 **Characters: Yuko O. Iona H. Phantom**

 **Summary: What is his secret ingredient?**

* * *

As soon as Yuko and the other three (plus the fairies) entered the Blue Sky Embassy, they were greeted with a sugary aroma.

Hime sniffed the air then looked around her, "Hmm... Yuko is here, Ribbon is also here. Then who's cooking?"

"Well, let's find out!" Megumi charged into the kitchen along with everyone else.

Inside they saw PhanPhan, or Phantom as he preferred to be called while in human form, cutting some sticky yellow stuff on the kitchen island.

"Oh, hi," he stopped when he noticed the girls.

Ribbon asked, "What are you making, PhanPhan..."

"Phantom!" he corrected.

"Okay, Phantom, what are you making?"

"Water, powdered sugar, honey..." Glassan flew over to count the ingredients, "I think it's pretty obvious."

"Attempting the honey candy again?" Iona said, "Admirable perseverance."

Phantom threw her a glare conspicuously but decided not to retort, instead, "Cure... I mean, Yuko, will you try one?"

Megumi and Hime "oooh"ed at this and both earning a sharp glower from Phantom.

Yuko took a piece of candy from the chopping board and popped it into her mouth, "Oh my goodness, these are as good as mine!"

"Really?!" Megumi doubted.

"Lemme try!" Hime ate one too, "Gosh! It really is incredible!"

"Oh I wanna try too!"

"Me too!"

A minute later, everyone in the kitchen were donning faces of pure happiness.

"Why weren't the ones you made for our class last week as delicious as these?" Hime interrogated.

"Yeah, did you discover Yuko's secret ingredient or something?" Megumi chorused.

"Uh... well..." Phantom muttered, flabbergasted.

"What is it?" Hime and Megumi cornered him to the kitchen cupboard.

Phantom, for one instance, suddenly glanced at Yuko, slightly blushed, and then replied, "No secret ingredient, just uh... luck?"

Unfortunately, his slight movements were completely captured by Iona, who, in the eyes of everyone else, suddenly started chuckling for no reason.

"What's the matter, Iona? What's so funny?" Glassan asked.

She loudly announced, "I think I just discovered Phantom's secret ingredient!"

"Eh?! What is that? Are you sure?" Hime and Megumi harmonised.

"Yes I am quite sure," Iona side glanced Yuko and started chuckling again.

Phantom immediately raised a warning finger and mouthed at Iona, "Oh no, don't you dare, Cure Fortune!"

"Tell us already, Iona!" Megumi urged.

"Well, it's not called a secret ingredient for nothing."

"What kind of answer is that?!" Hime groaned.

"Maybe, the originator knows what it is," Iona signalled at Yuko while Megumi and Hime crowded around Yuko.

Iona laughed and mouthed to Phantom, "You're gonna have to tell her someday!"

He looked at Yuko, then mouthed back at Iona, "That day is not coming soon!"

"Fine," Iona shrugged, then pointed at him playfully, "But by the way, your smile says otherwise."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 26**


	27. Chapter27:Recollecting and Understanding

**Cure Narrative 27: Recollecting and Understanding**

 **Season: HPC, KKPCALM**

 **Characters: Ibara T. Bibury (minor: Rio K. Ciel K. Yuri T.)**

 **Summary: When one girl in black with green hair meets another girl in black with green hair...**

* * *

It all started with a plain black skirt...

"Huh?"

"Oh?"

Seeing someone else reach for the same skirt as herself was a rare thing to happen, so the girls both looked up at each other.

"Bibury, who is it?" the voice of Ciel asked from behind the clothing rack, "Oh, Yuri-san."

"Ciel-chan. Rio-kun." Yuri saw them too, then she saw the same skirt her little sister had her hands on as Bibury, "You two have similar taste."

Rio, next to Ciel, asked Yuri, "Your little sister? **The** one?"

"Tsukikage Ibara, yes," Ibara herself replied.

"This is my friend, Bibury," Ciel put her hands on Bibury's shoulder.

"Why do you have to do my introduction for me?" Bibury pushed Ciel's hands off her.

Yuri couldn't help but giggle, when Ibara asked her why, she replied, "Oh, you two are going to get along just fine."

* * *

It wasn't extremely rare to run into fellow Precures, there were about 60 now, but I guess you can call these little happinesses, and they do treasure the chance. And so...

"'Tea time, even between the best of friends'," Ciel said while drinking tea, "That's why I'm happy that we can join you for tea today, Yuri-san."

"'Good manners, even between the best of friends'," Yuri corrected her.

"She does that on purpose, Yuri-san," Rio pulled a facepalm, "It's been like the fiftieth time."

"But it sounds so much better, and more meaningful too," Ciel pouted.

"Don't go changing old sayings like that!" Rio yelled.

Ciel laughed, and even Yuri giggled a little, so Rio had no choice but to calm down, "Sheesh... I'm assuming Ibara is nothing like my sister, isn't that right, Yuri-san?"

"Ibara..." Yuri stopped giggling, she shot a glance at the next table, where her sister and Bibury were sitting at, "Well, of course not but..."

Ciel blinked, "Yuri-san?"

"Sometimes... it's a bit hard to communicate with her. When I think about what she used to be, and how little I knew about her, what was the purpose of the heartless puppet of..." she sighed, "it's complicated."

"Ehh...? Is that so?" Ciel supported her head with her hands in the table, "I don't understand that kind of stuff either."

Rio pulled a facepalm again, "Yeah, isn't that right?"

"Speaking of which, Rio-kun," Yuri pointed out, "Why aren't you talking with them?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you all used to be the bad guys," Ciel said.

"Oh," Rio looked at Bibury and Ibara, then frowned and rolled his eyes, "nah, I'll never fit in that conversation."

Meanwhile...

"So," Bibury said, "You were created by a brainwashed version of Cure Moonlight's father with her DNA... and that makes you sisters?"

"I guess," Ibara shrugged, "What about you? What's your story?"

Bibury heaved a long sigh, "I was abandoned by my family when I was very little. And that was when Noir-sama showed up. He said that he would love me, and he gave Iru to me so that I would always have a companion. I took his word for it and began serving under him."

"Then what made you leave Noir?"

"It wasn't love. He was just using me. It was foolish of me to believe in his words only to find out that he deceived me a century later. Guess it's because I was too young that I yearned for love so badly."

"No... I don't think it's the issue of age..." Ibara took a bite of her toast, "Love is something everyone yearns for, you know? Even... me..."

Bibury tilted her head to one side, "I thought you said that you didn't..."

"Have a heart? Nope, I really didn't. I don't actually know if I have one now. But it's just that uncanny. Even without a heart, I yearned for my father's love, I hoped to amuse him so that he would hug me and praise me." She paused.

"And?" Bibury expected her to continue.

"And I found out Moonlight was father's daughter by blood, and he created me with her DNA. And so I felt the need to destroy her, to replace her, so that father would love me as a daughter instead of her. You see, when her fairy died and she was almost defeated, father didn't let me ensure her death, and that enraged me, that made me think that she was more important to father than everything else, than leading the Desert Apostles, than me. That was why I used to sought for nothing but Moonlight's demise."

"And what's the difference now?"

"My loyalty lies in my family, that didn't change, but my family did change. Yuri treats me like a real sister, like I wasn't an artificial life; and mother... well, it took her some time and we had to reword parts of the truth to prevent her from breaking down, but she welcomed me with opened arms. I've come to learn that father isn't the only one who loves me, and I too, love this family that was given to someone as unfitting as I."

"I don't have a family," Bibury stated flatly.

"O-oh... I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I don't even remember my real family, so I'm already used to it now. It's strange to look back, isn't it? I thought of Noir-sama as more than a master in the past, I think I had wanted him to be somewhat of a paternal figure too, sorta like you and Professor Sabaku."

Ibara paused, at least she got satisfied, Bibury never did, and never would.

"So you just have to live without a family? Not even with a home to return to?" Ibara asked, unknowingly feeling sorry for Bibury.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Bibury sounded far too nonchalant for these kinds of topic, "It depends on how you define those terms, really."

"Define?"

"Yeah..." Bibury crouched forward and lowered her voice, "I can tell you but you cannot tell anyone else, especially the Precures, these days human girls are all annoying gossipers. I'd hate it if what I say got to the KiraKira team's ears, then I'd have to hear Ciel and Ichika boasting about it for weeks!"

"Understandable," Ibara laughed briefly.

"So, you see..." Bibury sat back down, "I wouldn't say I don't have a family and a home as of now, just different ones."

Ibara gave an "Ah" sound, seemingly grasping what Bibury wanted to say.

Bibury nodded, "Yes, family is people who love us even with our past mistakes, they are here in the present, and will be in the future. I don't need blood relations for that, my biological parents were no family. I don't need Noir-sama for that either, I don't need to explain why. I have a family now, a real one. And that's where my home is, where I belong and where I will never be alone."

Bibury looked at the other table, her countenance softened into a smile.

Ibara followed the direction of her eyes, "Ciel-chan and Rio-kun are you family?"

"Maybe?" Bibury averted her gaze to give Ibara a playful look.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 27**

* * *

 **A/N: Don't ask me why I wrote this, one day my brain just be like "Oh yeah, Dark Precure wears a black dress and has greenish hair, just like Bibury! Let's put them in a chapter!" That's why this fic is not good.**


	28. Chapter 28: To Protect a Secret Princess

**Cure Narrative 28: To Protect a Secret Princess**

 **Season: Suite Precure**

 **Character: Ako S. Souta M.**

 **Summary: She knows, she's just too prideful to admit it.**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasise**

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

Just another normal day in Kanon Town, Ako and Souta are walking home together from school.

As usual, Souta kept pestering her — well, at least Ako thinks he is — with questions like "Can I be your partner for the science project? Is Pii-Chan doing fine? Hibiki-san's birthday is coming up, do you girls have any plans I can join in?"

And as usual, Ako just kept walking and giving halfhearted answers. But Souta paid no mind to that nonetheless.

When they walked through a park, something that is not "as usual" came about.

There was a group of junior high boys and a younger boy about 8 years old. It seemed like they were having an argument.

"Because you were playing that damn flute," one of the teenagers yelled at the younger boy, "you distracted me from my baseball game and lost a challenge!"

"But...but..."

"But but but what?!" The teenager put down his baseball bat and grabbed the boy by the collar, "You've now made me owe them drinks, why don't you just take your stupid flute and go play somewhere people don't listen?!"

Being the girl with a sense of justice she was, Ako charged right at the much taller group of teenagers, "Hey! What do you have against flute-playing, huh?"

A teen rolled his eyes, "Mind your own business, girl. Don't mess with us."

"Sure, right after you put that boy down and apologise to him!"

"Why the heck should we do that?" another teen laughed.

Ako folded her arms and said coolly, "First, if anything, this park is a public area, if he can't freely play his flute, then why can you play your baseball? Second, don't you feel ashamed losing a game and then blaming someone else for that? Third, seriously? Bullying a younger boy and then being scold by a girl for it? Do you really wanna go further down that path?" She didn't forget to add a slightly haughty princess laugh after the last sentence.

The junior high boys couldn't come up with something good enough to retort Ako's sharp tongue immediately. However, they didn't need to. The first teenager put down the boy and picked his bat back up, "When we told you not to mess with us, you should've listened, brat!"

An alerted expression flashed across Ako's face as she backed one step away...

"Jeez, Souta," Ako sighed.

"It's the sixth time you've said that already! Can't you treat my wounds without implying that I'm lame?" Souta groaned.

Ako would've said "I didn't mean you were lame, actually, far from it..." if she wasn't the prideful girl she was.

"Ouch!" Souta yelped.

"It wouldn't be painful if you hadn't just rushed out in front of me!"

"Well, you could've gotten hurt worse than me! Boys suffer less than girls!"

"Tell that to your bleeding forehead!"

"Uh... well... someone has to shield you!"

Ako was a little stunned at this. She felt herself blushing, so she immediately shifted from treating wounds on Souta's arm to his knees as not to let him see her pink cheeks.

"I appreciate it, Souta," she said with a flustered voice, "but try not to be so reckless, okay?"

"Speak for yourself!"

The two of them went silent. That happens a lot during their bickers.

"I just want to protect you!" Souta suddenly blurted out.

Ako's shoulders tensed and she went from pink cheeks to completely beet red.

"I-I don't need s-someone t-to protect m-me..." Ako quietly murmured.

Then the silence returned. Dodory took the chance to snuck out and said to Ako, "You really aren't honest."

"T-That's fine!"

Dodory smirked and would've shrugged if she had shoulders while Ako gave her an "Oh, shut up!" glare.

Refocusing on treating Souta's grazed and bruised legs, a sense of guilt washed over her, but at the same time, relief did too.

 _You've protected me more than you think..._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 28**


	29. Chapter 29: Reestablishing Values

**Cure Narrative 29: Reestablishing Values**

 **Season: Heartcatch (and All Stars New Stage)**

 **Characters: Yuri T. Ayumi S.**

 **Summary: It's always nice to have someone to talk to.**

* * *

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

They had just defeated Fusion and saved the city, all 29 of them.

And Ayumi still couldn't believe that she was one of those 29.

She didn't have much time to think about it clearly earlier, she had to reach Fuu-chan, because she knew Fuu-chan wasn't evil...

Because she knew Fuu-chan was her friend.

And now, she had all the time she needed to think about her new identity.

She made 28 new friends, and lost one.

She and the other Precures were hanging out right now, they said that it was quite rare for everyone to gather and the defeat of Fusion was a cause for celebration.

Ayumi was ecstatic about the invitation to join her longtime idols, just not ecstatic enough to forget what had happened.

After chatting with Miyuki and Hibiki for some time, she distanced herself from the group to think and reflect clearly.

 _Fuu-chan..._

 _For my sake, for the Precures' sake, for the sake of everyone in this city, you..._

 _Even if you said that we'll always be friends, even in the future..._

 _You aren't here anymore..._

 _I'll never see you again anymore..._

" _We can meet anytime." That's a lie! From now on, I can only see you in memories, in dreams, in fantasies..._

 _Only living inside my heart and my memories aren't enough! I want to see you! I want to talk to you! Listen to you! Play with you! Cuddle with you!_

 _Why did you have to leave me?_

"Sakagami-san?" a voice pulled her back to the real world.

Standing in front of her was a girl older than her with long purple hair, she couldn't quite remember which Precure she was though, "Um... you are... Cure..."

"Cure Moonlight."

"Ah, yes, that's right," Ayumi smiled apologetically, "I am very sorry, I still need a little more time to memorize everyone's civilian forms. Oh, and just call me Ayumi, please."

"Alright then, call me Yuri," Yuri sat down next to her.

"Yes, Yuri-senpai."

"Don't you think it's a bit too detached to call us 'senpai'?" Yuri smiled a bit, "Me and Itsuki didn't join the other Precures much earlier than you."

"I understand, pardon me, Yuri-san," Ayumi was a bit relieved that Cure Moonlight turned out to be a lot more affable than she had imagined, "Um... at any rate, was there something you wanted to say to me?"

"It depends," Yuri shrugged, "You were spacing out and I heard the story from Reika, uh... simply put, I know the expression you were showing, I had it for a long time once."

"My expression?" Ayumi put a hand on her face, she felt herself frown.

And yet, when she saw all the smiling faces around, she shook her head and smiled as well, "It's nothing of importance. And look, everyone is so happy, I can't ruin the atmosphere."

"It's not good to hide what you're feeling, especially if it's a strong emotion."

"But it's not right to feel this way..."

"Ayumi, there is no right or wrong for feelings."

"Yes, there is!" Ayumi raised her voice slightly, but lowered it again soon after, "Did Reika-chan tell you what happened on the tower already?"

"I hope you aren't angry at her, I was the one who asked."

"Why would you ask about that though?" Ayumi inquired out of curiosity.

"I told you, I once felt the same way," Yuri started, but didn't plan to elaborate on that, "But now this is your story, not mine."

"Yuri-san..." Ayumi knew Yuri was requesting her to speak, "you all feel contented that Fusion is defeated, right?"

"Of course."

"It's not that I don't, but I just wish that... Fuu-chan..." Ayumi stopped speaking as she felt a lump in her throat.

Yuri waited for her, it's no use if Ayumi didn't say it herself.

"I j-just want Fuu-chan by m-my side... h-he wasn't the one at f-fault... he s-saved me, he saved u-us all... this isn't f-fair..." Ayumi buried her face in her hands.

"Why would you think this emotion is wrong?" Yuri asked gently.

"Because... because I c-can't deny that h-he's a part of Fusion... he tried to e-erase the city... I..." Ayumi sobbed, "as a P-Precure... I should be happy t-that Fusion is c-completely vanquished..."

"But you loved Fuu-chan, didn't you? Wasn't he your precious friend?"

"Yes... yes he was..."

"Then tell me, Ayumi, why would it be wrong to cry when you lose a friend?"

Ayumi looked at Yuri for a second, then turned away, "But... a-as a Precure..."

"Ayumi, do you know what a Precure fights for?" Yuri put a hand on Ayumi's shoulder to make her look at her again.

"The greater good?"

Yuri shook her head slightly, "It's more than that. A Precure fights for those important to her, she fights for love and friendship, she fights to protect and to help others."

"I see..."

"And what did Fuu-chan do all those things for?"

"H-he did it... for my sake..."

Yuri nodded, "Sometimes, even when things are for the greater good, we might not feel happy with them. It's normal, because we're just a group of girls, we aren't some machines made to fight evil, we have emotions and we make mistakes. So," Yuri let Ayumi lean on her shoulder, "shedding tears is not wrong, Ayumi."

"I don't like f-feeling this way..." Ayumi bawled, "Yuri-san... will t-this pain ever g-go away...?"

"It depends. But mine didn't," Yuri sighed, "the fact that I lost... him, will never stop making my heart ache, when I recall that moment sometimes, tears would come to my eyes."

"M-maybe if I had never met Fuu-chan, never b-become Cure Echo, if we h-had only been e-enemies like we were supposed to... t-then it wouldn't have hurt so much...!"

"Perhaps, but time is irreversible."

"You o-overcame s-something like this before, r-right, Yuri-san? P-please tell me what s-should I do n-now..."

"It's best that you don't learn from my past, but here's my advice. You don't have to stop crying now, there's no magic in the world that can make you stop missing Fuu-chan, but when you feel the pain is unbearable, look."

"Hm?" Ayumi raised her head, standing in front of them were Hibiki and Miyuki.

Yuri continued, "Bury your suffering in your friends' warm embrace," she patted Ayumi's head, "Go on."

Miyuki opened her arms, Ayumi walked into her hug slowly, Hibiki joined in as well.

"What's the matter, Ayumi-chan?" Hibiki asked.

"Is it about Fuu-chan?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes it is..." Ayumi continued crying.

Yuri smiled to herself, hoping her words were heard as she walked past the threesome, "Ayumi, I am certain that because you were there, Fuu-chan left with a smile."

"Thank you..." Ayumi whispered.

 _It's true, Fuu-chan was my first friend here, he was one of a kind, unique, no one can replace him._

 _But no matter you're my friends in the past, my friends now, or friends I know will support me even in the future..._

 _I am very grateful._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 29**

* * *

 **Side note: This is posted on 19th May 2019, sooooooo! HAPPY (26th) BIRTHDAY, YURI-SAN! （＾ω＾）**


End file.
